Werewolf II
by Rejah
Summary: Fortsetzung zu 'Werewolf'. Zwölf Jahre lang waren Remus und Sirius getrennt. Jetzt ist er aus Azkaban ausgebrochen. Was wird passieren, wenn sie aufeinandertreffen? Und ist Sirius wirklich der Verräter, für den ihn alle halten?
1. James' Sohn

_Kapitel I : James' Sohn_

Remus Lupin war bereits eine Stunde vor der Abfahrt des Hogwartsexpresses zum Zug unterwegs. Seinen mit Flicken übersäten Koffer mit der Aufschrift ‚R. J. Lupin' in der einen und einen Regenschirm in der anderen Hand haltend, hastete er über das vom Regen nasse Pflaster des Bahnhofs von King's Cross. Die Luft war von dem herab fallenden Nass gräulich gefärbt, sodass er die Menschen, die sich nah an die Mauer drängten, um sich vor dem Regen zu schützen, nur schemenhaft erkennen konnte.

Er glitt durch die Mauer, die den Eingang zum Gleis 9¾ markierte, und befand sich nun auf eben jenem. Seufzend stieß er den Atem aus.

Das letzte Mal hatte er hier vor zwanzig Jahren gestanden, nach seinem siebten Schuljahr. Zusammen mit James, Sirius und Peter hatte er auf seine Eltern gewartet. Und als diese dann gekommen waren, ihn abgeholt hatten, hatte er dieses Gleis nie wieder gesehen.

Der Zug war schon da, also beschloss er, sich schon mal ein Abteil zu suchen. Wie damals waren die Gänge menschenleer, mit dem Unterschied, dass noch niemand da war. Er schob die Tür des Abteils auf und ließ sich am Fenster auf die Sitzbank fallen.

Vor seinem ersten Schuljahr war es anders gewesen. Damals hatte er mit seinen zukünftigen Freunden im Hogwartsexpress gesessen. Aber jetzt war ihre Freundschaft zerrissen. James war tot. Er war von Lord Voldemort ermordet worden. Verraten von-

Nein, wenn er diesen Namen jetzt denken würde, dann würde er wieder anfangen zu weinen. Das wollte er nicht riskieren. Aber er, dieser Mann, sein Freund, er-

Sirius, er hatte James verraten. Und Lily, Peter und auch ihn selbst. Er wusste nicht, was ihn davon am meisten schmerzte. Wieso ausgerechnet er? Sie hatten sich geliebt, Sirius und er. Und dann war er einer von Voldemorts Anhängern geworden. Dabei hatte Sirius immer gesagt, dass er sich nichts auf seine Reinblütigkeit einbildete. Er hatte gesagt, dass ihm das Blut egal sei, hatte ihn geliebt, obwohl er wusste, dass Remus ein Werwolf war. Remus verstand es nicht. Irgendwas passte nicht in dieses Puzzle. Ein Teil fehlte. Als James und Lily starben, als Sirius gefangen genommen und des Mordes an Peter und zwölf weiteren Menschen beschuldigt wurde, hatte er sich geschworen, das Puzzle zu vollenden, das Rätsel zu lösen.

Bald war er eingeschlafen.

Aufgeregte Stimmen weckten ihn. Um ihn herum war es dunkel; die Räder des Zuges bewegten sich nicht. Waren sie noch nicht losgefahren? Aber warum war es dann dunkel?

Verschiedene Stimmen redeten durcheinander und brachten ihm Kopfschmerzen.

„Komm rein und setz dich hin." konnte er heraus hören.

„Nicht hier!"

Moment, diese Stimme kannte er irgendwoher! Sie klang keineswegs genauso, doch da war etwas, was er zwar nicht genau einordnen konnte, aber-

„Autsch!"

Jetzt reichte es.

„Ruhe!" sagte er mit vom Schlaf heiserer Stimme und kramte seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang auf seinem Schoß. „Ignis manus." wisperte er.

Müde blinzelte er in die Runde. Zwei Mädchen, die eine ein Rotschopf, die Andere mit buschigen braunen Haaren. Drei Jungen, einer mit roten Haaren, wahrscheinlich der Bruder des einen Mädchens, der Zweite mit mausbraunem Haar, er erinnerte ihn leicht an Peter. Innerlich schmunzelte er, als er die neugierigen Blicke auf die Flamme in seiner Hand bemerkte. Dieser Zauber wurde nicht oft angewendet.

Der Dritte in der Runde war-

Beinahe hätte Remus ein ‚O Merlin!' ausgestoßen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Der dritte Junge war James. Natürlich war das Unsinn, aber er sah genauso wie er aus. Nur die Augen, die Augen waren grün. So grün wie die von Lily gewesen waren. Dies musste Harry sein, James' Sohn.

Kurz verweilte er in den Erinnerungen, die Harrys Gesicht in ihm wachrief. Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass der Zug offensichtlich angehalten hatte. Er sollte mit dem Zugführer reden.

„Bleibt, wo ihr seid." befahl er und wollte zur Tür gehen.

Doch sie glitt schon vorher auf. Hinter sich hörte er entsetzte Aufschreie, als auch er erkannte, wen, oder vielmehr was, er vor sich hatte.

Es war ein Dementor. Seine knochige, von grauem Schleim glänzende Hand klammerte sich knirschend an den Rahmen der Abteiltür. Stille, dann erklang sein rasselnder Atem und nicht nur Remus hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihm alles aus den Adern gesogen, wie er an dem Wimmern von den Schülern hinter ihm erkennen konnte.

Zitternd stand er da und ließ sich von seinen schlimmsten Erinnerungen verleiten. Ein dunkler Wald baute sich mit seinem dichten Geäst über ihm auf. Laut hörte er ein Heulen, Geraschel und das Trommeln von mächtigen Pfoten, die plötzlich anhielten. Er konnte sie spüren, die Angst, das Prickeln auf seinen Armen und Beinen, das von seiner Gänsehaut herrührte, ehe das Tier zum Sprung ansetzte und seine langen Zähne in seiner Schulter vergrub.

Ein dumpfer Aufprall riss ihn abrupt aus seinen düsteren Gedanken. Er wirbelte herum. Seine Augen machten eine am Boden liegende Person in der Dunkelheit aus, rötlich beschienen von der Flamme in seiner Hand. Es war Harry, der dort lag, mit steifem Körper und zuckend, als hätte er einen Anfall. Doch Remus wusste, dass dem nicht so war.

Grimmig wandte er sich wieder zu dem Dementor um.

„Keiner von uns hier versteckt Sirius Black unter seinem Umhang. Geht." Denn er wusste, dass sie nach seinem ehemaligen Freund suchten.

Der Dementor rührte sich nicht. Remus seufzte und zog seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang.

„Expecto patronum." murmelte er leise und sein Patronus, ein großer Hund, schoss silbern aus dem Stab hinaus direkt auf den Dementor zu. Dieser gab auf und glitt davon.

Im Abteil wurde es wieder wärmer.

Rasch drehte er sich zu dem immer noch am Boden liegenden, aber nicht mehr zuckenden Harry um. Dessen Freunde waren schon eifrig damit beschäftigt, ihn zu wecken, während der Boden anfing zu vibrieren. Der Hogwartsexpress fuhr wieder an.

„Harry! Harry! Alles in Ordnung?" rief der rothaarige Junge und das Mädchen mit den buschigen Haaren gab Harry eine saftige Ohrfeige.

Sofort fingen die Lider des Jungen an zu flattern und er starrte an die Decke.

„W-Was?" stotterte er; offensichtlich war ihm noch nicht klar, wo er sich gerade befand.

Er sah aus, als wäre ihm ziemlich übel, als er seine Brille auf der mit kaltem Schweiß bedeckten Nase zurechtrückte. Die beiden Kinder halfen ihm wieder auf den Sitz.

„Geht's wieder?" fragte der Junge leicht beängstigt.

Harry schien ebenfalls etwas nervös zu sein.

„Ja." sagte er und schielte zur Tür, als könnte er noch einen Blick auf den Dementor erhaschen. Doch dieser war schon längst verschwunden. „Was ist passiert? Wo ist dieses … dieses Wesen? Wer hat geschrieen?" wollte er wissen.

Der andere Junge sah ihn verblüfft an.

„Kein Mensch hat geschrieen." meinte er.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Remus kramte währenddessen einen großen Riegel Schokolade aus seinem Umhang, den er mit einem Spruch belegt hatte, dass dieser nicht schmolz. Bei der Kälte, die bis eben noch in diesem Raum geherrscht hatte, wäre das nicht nötig gewesen. Er zählte und kam auf fünf Kinder.

„Aber ich habe Schreie gehört." beharrte Harry.

Alle zuckten zusammen, als er den Riegel in Stücke zerbrach. Er trat einen Schritt auf Harry zu und reichte ihm das größte Stück.

„Hier. Iss. Dann geht's dir besser." riet er ihm und Harry nahm die Schokolade, doch er machte keine Anstalten, sie zu essen.

„Was war das für ein Wesen?" fragte er stattdessen.

Remus musterte ihn verwundert. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er ja bei Muggeln aufgewachsen war und wohl kaum viel über die Zaubererwelt wissen konnte.

„Ein Dementor." antwortete er ihm deshalb. „Einer der Dementoren von Azkaban." fügte er dann noch hinzu. Er konnte die Blicke spüren, die nach dieser Aussage an ihm hafteten. Doch er war Blicke gewöhnt, auch solche, die wegen etwas Fatalerem entstanden waren. Sein Herz versetzte ihm einen Stich, als er daran zurückdachte.

„Iss." sagte er noch einmal, um sich abzulenken. Dann wandte er sich zum Gehen. „Das hilft. Entschuldigt mich, ich muss mit dem Zugführer sprechen …"

Die Stimmen, die sich im Abteil erhoben, wurden schnell leiser. In Wahrheit hatte er keineswegs vor, zu dem Zugführer zu gehen. Warum auch? Der Zug fuhr und alles war in Ordnung; auch hatte er keine Fragen bezüglich zu den Dementoren. Es war klar, warum sie hier gewesen waren. Sie suchten Sirius.

Er blieb stehen. Es war schon vierzehn Jahre her, doch er litt immer noch unter dem Verlust. James, Lily, sie waren tot. Verraten durch Sirius. Und Peter … Gut, er hatte sich damals gegen sie gestellt, gegen die Beziehung zwischen Sirius und ihm. Doch sie hatten sich vertragen. Zwar erst spät, nach einigen Monaten, doch immerhin. Und jetzt war auch er tot. Was war bloß aus der unzertrennlichen Gemeinschaft der Rumtreiber geworden? Sie waren alle vier ein Herz und eine Seele gewesen, war es denn zu viel verlangt, das aufrechterhalten zu können?

In Gedanken versunken schickte er eine Eule nach Hogwarts. Es standen nur zwei Zeilen auf dem Pergament.

**James' Sohn ist ohnmächtig geworden. Es war ein Dementor.**


	2. Zweifacher Schmerz

**Schade, noch keine Reviews .. Nija, ich warte mal xD**

* * *

_Kapitel II : Zweifacher Schmerz_

Remus fühlte sich fast wie einer der Erstklässler, als er die Große Halle erneut betrat. Nichts hatte sich verändert, es sah alles so aus wie damals. Er ertappte sich dabei, wie er den Tisch von Gryffindor nach seinen Freunden absuchte. Peinlich berührt ging er schnellen Schrittes auf den Lehrertisch zu; seine Kollegen waren schon alle anwesend. Mit einem künstlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen ihnen allen zunickend ließ er sich auf einen der noch freien Sitzplätze nieder. Freundlich erwiderte Dumbledore das Lächeln. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Severus Snape. Also stimmte es, er hatte das Amt des Zaubertränkelehrers übernommen. Hasserfüllt wurde er von ihm angestarrt. Snape versuchte nicht, es zu verbergen. Seine Augen fesselten ihn, doch er überwand sich und riss sich los.

Dann ließ er seinen Blick über die Reihen der Gryffindors schweifen. Harry war nirgends zu sehen. Also war er noch bei McGonagall. Stolz sah er sich weiter um.

Er war hier. Hogwarts war sein Leben. Schon damals, als er das erste Mal durch diese Tore schreiten und diese Halle betreten durfte, hatte er dies gewusst. Jetzt wollte er nichts weiter, als hier zu unterrichten.

Und zu vergessen.

* * *

Die Auswahl der Erstklässler war bereits vorbei, als Harry und das Mädchen mit den buschigen braunen Haaren eintraten. Er beugte sich zu Professor Flitwick hinüber. 

„Wer ist das Mädchen neben Harry?" flüsterte er neugierig.

Flitwick sah ihn an.

„Hermine Granger. Sie ist eine sehr fleißige Schülerin. – Schon seit dem ersten Schuljahr mit Mr. Potter befreundet." gab er Auskunft.

Remus nickte. Er freute sich, dass Harry Freunde gefunden hatte. Wie hätte er wohl seine Schuljahre verbracht, wenn er damals nicht durch Zufall an genau diese Abteiltür geklopft und die drei anderen kennen gelernt hätte?

Seine Gedanken wollten schon wieder in die Vergangenheit abschweifen, als Dumbledore sich erhob.

„Willkommen!" fing er seine alljährliche Rede an. „Willkommen zu einem neuem Jahr in Hogwarts! Ich habe euch allen einige Dinge mitzuteilen, und da etwas sehr Ernstes darunter ist, halte ich es für das Beste, wenn ich gleich damit herausrücke, denn nach unserem herrlichen Festmahl", auf das sich Remus übrigens schon sehr freute, denn sein Magen knurrte bedrohlich, „werdet ihr sicher ein wenig bedröppelt sein …" Er räusperte sich.

Remus hörte nicht mehr zu. Die Nachricht, dass der Zug von Dementoren durchsucht worden war und diese sich auch weiterhin in der Nähe von Hogwarts aufhalten würden, war uninteressant für ihn, da er schon darüber Bescheid wusste. Als Beschäftigung ließ er seine Augen ein weiteres Mal über den Gryffindortisch schweifen, als sein Blick an Harry hängen blieb. Er war seinem Vater wirklich wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten.

„Und nun zu etwas Angenehmeren." Remus fuhr erschrocken aus seinen Gedankengängen hoch. „Ich freue mich, dieses Jahr zwei neue Lehrer in unseren Reihen begrüßen zu können. – Zunächst Professor Lupin, der sich freundlicherweise bereit erklärt hat, die Stelle des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu übernehmen."

Remus stand kurz auf, winkte schüchtern in die Runde – er mochte es nicht, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, wenn auch nur kurzzeitig – und setzte sich wieder. Außerdem applaudierten ihm nur wenige Schüler zu.

* * *

Es war Sonntag. 

Völlig allein saß Remus in der Großen Halle und trank einen Kaffee, den Tagespropheten in der Hand haltend. Nur flüchtig las er die Titel oder überflog die Artikel und Berichte, die sich schwarz von dem dünnen Papier abhoben. Er hatte noch nie großartig Zeitung gelesen und so tat er es auch heute nicht, bis ihm ein Bild ins Auge sprang.

Es zeigte einen Mann mit schwarzen, ihm wirr in die Stirn hängenden Haaren, welcher unaufhörlich schrie. Jedenfalls sah es so aus, hören konnte man nichts.

Es war nicht irgendein Mann. Unter dem Bild stand ein kurzer Schriftzug.

**Sirius Black, Mörder von dreizehn Menschen**

Ein schmerzhafter Stich bohrte sich in sein Herz.

Sirius hatte ihn schon einmal mit so einem Blick angesehen, so, wie auf dieser Fotografie. Traurig, nach Verzeihung haschend. Verzeihung? Wie sollte er verzeihen, dass er James und Lily verraten, Peter und zwölf weitere Menschen getötet hatte? Wieso hatte er es getan? Hatte er auch ihn verraten? Er spürte, wie seine Augen feucht wurden, je länger er auf das Bild blickte.

Er klappte die Zeitung mit einem scharfen Ruck zusammen und atmete tief durch.

Und jetzt war Sirius frei. Remus wusste, dass die Dementoren vom Ministerium die Erlaubnis bekommen hatten, ihm ihren ‚Kuss' zu geben, wenn sie ihn fanden. Ein schreckliches Los, wie Remus schon immer gefunden hatte. Sie saugten einem die Seele aus. Für immer.

Die Dementoren hatten auch bekannt gegeben, dass er im Schlaf immer wieder dieselben Worte wiederholt hätte. ‚Harry Potter … Hogwarts'. Bei dem Gedanken, dass er es auf Harry abgesehen haben könnte, lief ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken. Er kannte James' Sohn zwar kaum, doch schon jetzt stand für ihn fest, dass er ihn nicht verlieren wollte.

Er würde nicht zulassen, dass ihm etwas geschah.

Und wenn er sich dafür zwischen ihn und Sirius stellen musste. Sein Leben würde er für ihn riskieren.

Doch so weit würde es nicht kommen. Dumbledore hatte schon für Harrys Sicherheit gesorgt; er hatte auf Wunsch des Ministeriums einige Dementoren rund um das Hogwartsgelände aufstellen lassen, die sich vor allem an den Ein- und Ausgängen konzentrierten.

Harry würde nichts passieren.

* * *

Müde schleppte er sich zu der Peitschenden Weide und sprach einen Zauber auf den alten Baum. Die vielfach verzweigten Äste warfen lange Schatten, welche sich zu einem dichten Muster verbanden, das nur wenige hellere Flecke durchließ. 

Wie jeden Monat erfüllte ihn eine gewisse Angst. Doch die Routine, die er sonst immer gespürt hatte, blieb aus. Seit Jahren verwandelte er sich wieder das erste Mal in Hogwarts.

Vorsichtig setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen, als wäre er noch nie in dem Gang, in dem er sich jetzt befand, gewesen. Pfützen ließen die dunkle, von Wurzeln durchstoßene Erde so weich und matschig werden, dass er manchmal ein wenig einsackte und seinen Fuß mit einem Ruck und einem unappetitlich klingenden schmatzenden Geräusch wieder losreißen musste.

Ein kleiner Lichtpunkt am Ende des Tunnels zeigte ihm, dass er fast angekommen war. Erleichtert nahm er dies zur Kenntnis, wurde sich jedoch auch einem anderen Sachverhalt bewusst. Ein Lichtpunkt am Ende des Tunnels? Gut, wie sollte man es sonst bezeichnen? Er gab sich innerlich eine Ohrfeige, dass er schon wieder an so etwas dachte.

Er kam an einer morsch wirkenden Tür an, deren Holz in der Tat schon einige fasrige Splitter aufwies. Er öffnete sie behände, denn sie gab ohne Widerstand nach, was Remus ein wenig wunderte, schließlich nahm er an, dass er der Einzige war, der die Heulende Hütte benutzte.

Als er die Treppe hochgestiegen war und das ihm so leidvoll im Gedächtnis gebliebene Zimmer betrat, wallten Erinnerungen in ihm auf. Es war alles so wie damals. Er war der Letzte gewesen, der es betreten hatte und war jetzt der Erste, der es wieder sah. Resigniert betrachtete er die Holzsplitter, die schon seit zwanzig Jahren, viele schon länger, hier über den Boden zerstreut herum lagen.

Er hatte das Gefühl, als sei er wieder in seine Schulzeit versetzt worden; fast erwartete er schon, dass seine Freunde jeden Moment unter James' Tarnumhang hervorkamen und sich mit ihm verwandelten.

Doch natürlich geschah dies nicht. Stattdessen stand er eine Weile einfach nur so da, die Arme an seinen Seiten herabhängend, die Lider halb geschlossen und ließ sich von den Erinnerungen treiben.

Hier konnte er es. Hier sah ihn niemand, hörte ihn niemand.

Er erhaschte einen Blick auf das eingestaubte Bett, dessen Vorhänge mit der Zeit noch mottenzerfressener geworden waren. Eine einzelne Träne stahl sich aus seinem Augenwinkel. Er konnte es kaum ertragen. Nein, er konnte es nicht ertragen. Das war doch alles viel zu viel für einen einzigen Menschen! Wie sollte er es aushalten?

Er war der letzte wahre Rumtreiber. James war tot, Peter ebenfalls und Sirius war ein Verräter. Er war der letzte.

Zusätzlicher Schmerz bohrte sich durch seinen Körper. Nadeln aus Eis und aus Feuer, die ihn durchbrachen, ihn zerfraßen und seinen Körper zu einer einzigen lang gezogenen Folter werden ließen. Eine Folter, die er nicht aufhalten konnte.

Zitternd fiel er auf die Knie, vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Was würde er dafür geben, diese Schmerzen nur ein wenig lindern zu können.


	3. Riddikulus

**Und weiter geht's ...**

* * *

_Kapitel III : Riddikulus_

Es waren schon einige Tage vergangen, als er die Hiobsbotschaft auf seinem Stundenplan nachlas. Heute würde er das erste Mal wieder auf Harry treffen, genauer gesagt auf dessen Klasse.

Mit einem nervösen Kribbeln in der Magengegend betrat er das Klassenzimmer.

„Schönen Tag." begrüßte er die Klasse; seine Augen suchten nach Harry. Rasch fand er ihn; er hatte wie alle anderen bereits seine Sachen ausgepackt und auf seinem Tisch ausgebreitet.. „Würdet ihr bitte all eure Bücher einpacken. Heute haben wir eine praktische Lektion. Ihr braucht nur eure Zauberstäbe."

Er spürte die neugierigen Blicke, die auf ihm ruhten und fragte sich gleichzeitig, warum er die Schüler duzte. War es die scheinbare Vertrautheit, die er wegen Harry spürte, die Vertrautheit, mit der er James immer begegnet war? Dann kam er wieder in die Realität zurück und stellte fest, dass schon alle auf ihn warteten.

„Alles klar." meinte er und hoffte, dass man das leichte Zittern in seiner Stimme nicht heraushören konnte. „Dann folgt mir bitte."

Die Schüler sahen ihn irritiert an, sagten jedoch nichts und gehorchten ihm brav. Remus störte dies nicht sonderlich; er hatte vor, die erste Stunde zu einer interessanten zu machen, da er noch aus seiner eigenen Schulzeit wusste, dass das bei den Schülern einen guten Eindruck machte. Er wollte zwar nicht unbedingt beliebt sein, doch er wollte vermeiden, dass Harry in ihm nicht mehr als einen Lehrer sah und einen schlechten noch dazu.

Sie gingen schwatzend durch einen Korridor. Er war leer, was nicht verwunderlich war, da im Moment alle Unterricht hatten. Remus versuchte, Harrys Stimme auszumachen, doch es sprachen so viele durcheinander, dass er ihn unmöglich aus allen hätte heraushören können.

Sie kamen an einer Ecke an und bogen in einen anderen Gang ab.

Ein irres Lachen war aus diesem zu hören. Peeves, der Poltergeist von Hogwarts, den es auch schon zu seiner Zeit gegeben hatte, war gerade in eine äußerst wichtige Aufgabe vertieft. Er stopfte das Schlüsselloch zu Filchs Besenkammer mit Kaugummi voll und beachtete die herannahenden Schüler nicht im Geringsten. Als Remus jedoch einen Meter von ihm entfernt stehen blieb, sah er auf und grinste.

„Lusche, Lusche, Lupin!" sang er in einem seltsam abgehobenen Ton, doch Remus ließ sich nicht davon beeindrucken.

Allerdings war er froh, dass Peeves bis heute nicht die geringste Ahnung davon hatte, dass er ein Werwolf war. Sonst hätte er hier nie arbeiten können, denn der Geist konnte nur selten – eigentlich nie – ein Geheimnis für sich behalten. Nur die Lehrerschaft wusste von seiner Krankheit. Auch bemerkte er jetzt, dass die Schüler offensichtlich auf eine Reaktion seinerseits warteten. Er lächelte Peeves freundlich an.

„Wenn ich Sie wäre, Peeves, würde ich diesen Kaugummi aus dem Schlüsselloch holen. Mr Filch wird sonst nicht in der Lage sein, zu seinen Besen zu gelangen." forderte er ihn auf, doch der Poltergeist schnaubte nur missbilligend und schien nicht vor zu haben, Remus' Wunsch Folge zu leisten.

Remus seufzte innerlich. Er mochte Peeves nicht sonderlich, er wurde früher immer von ihm geärgert, wenn er ihn alleine antraf. Mit einer gewissen Vorfreude zückte er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Geist.

„Das ist ein nützlicher kleiner Zauber. – Bitte, seht genau hin."

Der Zauber war im Grunde genommen sehr schlicht; ein Spruch und eine einfache, unkomplizierte Bewegung aus dem Handgelenk, doch er brauchte eine Ausrede, um Peeves' Sticheleien endlich ein Ende zu setzen. Er wusste, dass dieser sich lieber wehrlose Opfer aussuchte und diejenigen, die ihm etwas entgegensetzen konnten, vorzugsweise mied.

„Waddiwasi!" sprach er.

Hätte ihn jemand näher gekannt, hätte man ihm seine Genugtuung, die in dem Moment kaum bemerkbar seine Mundwinkel umspielte, ansehen können, als der Kaugummi mit großer Geschwindigkeit aus dem Schlüsselloch und in Peeves' linkes Nasenloch schoss. Hastig machte sich der Geist aus dem Staub, indem er einfach durch die nächstbeste Wand glitt.

„Toll, Sir!" hörte er eine Stimme hinter sich. Fast hoffte er, dass es Harry war, doch es war nur ein schmächtiger Junge namens Dean Thomas, wenn er sich nicht irrte. Professor Flitwick hatte ihm bereits ein wenig über die Schüler erzählt, da er von seiner Frage, wer das Mädchen neben Harry sei, fälschlicherweise angenommen hatte, Remus würde sich dafür interessieren.

„Danke, Dean." sprach er ihn an und wandte sich wieder in die andere Richtung. „Gehen wir weiter?"

Von einem gewissen Stolz erfüllt bemerkte er, wie ihm die Klasse bewundernde Blicke zuwarf. Dies hatte er sich also schon mal gesichert.

Sein Ziel war das Lehrerzimmer.

Die Tür aus dunklem Buchenholz war nur schwer zu öffnen, sie klemmte - er würde Filch Bescheid geben müssen, dass er sie ölen sollte.

Das Zimmer war nicht leer. Snape saß in einem kleinen Sessel und schaute leicht überrascht hoch, als Remus mit seiner Klasse eintrat. Dieser wollte ihn gerade begrüßen, wie es sich trotz ihrer gegenseitigen Abneigung gehörte, da erhob Snape bereits seine Stimme.

"Lassen Sie auf, Lupin. Das möchte ich lieber nicht mit ansehen." meinte er gehässig und schritt zur Tür, wo die Schüler ihm zu Remus' Verwunderung bereitwillig Platz machten. Dort angekommen, drehte er sich noch einmal um. "Vermutlich hat Sie keiner gewarnt, Lupin, aber in dieser Klasse ist Neville Longbottom. - Ich kann Ihnen nur raten, ihm nichts Schwieriges aufzugeben … Außer wenn Miss Granger ihm Anweisungen ins Ohr zischt."

Remus' Augenbrauen zogen sich kaum merklich zusammen. Er hatte es bereits befürchtet; jetzt, wo Snape ein Lehrer war und damit Macht hatte, hatte er sich ein Opfer ausgesucht, auf dem er genauso herumhacken konnte, wie seine Freunde es damals bei ihm getan hatten. Auch bemerkte er, dass Harry Snapes Verhalten auch ärgerte, jedenfalls starrte er ihn wütend an.

Er holte zur Verteidigung aus.

"Ich hatte gehofft, Neville würde mir beim ersten Schritt des Unternehmens behilflich sein und ich bin mir sicher, er wird es auf bewundernswerte Weise schaffen." sagte er.

Die nächste halbe Stunde verlief ansonsten recht ereignislos für Remus. Er zeigte seinen Schülern den Irrwicht, der es sich im Schrank gemütlich gemacht hatte, und die Möglichkeiten, wie man ihn am Besten vertrieb. Erst, als Harry an der Reihe war, stockte er. Harry würde sich sicher vor Voldemort am Meisten fürchten. Er konnte jedoch keinesfalls riskieren, dass der Irrwicht sich in diesen verwandelte, auch wenn er bezweifelte, dass viele Schüler wussten, wie er aussah.

"Halt!" rief er und sprang vor Harry, der gerade den Zauberstab erheben wollte. Mit einem lauten Knall verwandelte sich der Irrwicht in eine große helle Kugel, den Vollmond. "Riddikulus!" sagte er und versuchte dabei, möglichst lässig zu wirken, damit die Schüler nichts merkten.

"Los jetzt, Neville, mach ihn alle!" forderte Remus ihn auf und Neville trat noch einmal hervor. Mit einem letzten Knall verpuffte der Irrwicht in eine kleine Rauchschwade, die sich rasch auflöste.

Lächelnd entließ Remus seine Klasse, die sich aufgeregt unterhaltend auf den Weg zur nächsten Stunde machte.

Dann ließ er sich in den niedrigen Sessel sinken, in dem anfangs noch Snape gesessen hatte und vergrub erschöpft sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Es war ihm jetzt schon alles zu viel. Wie sollte es nur so weitergehen?

Wenn er Harry ansah, hatte er durchweg das Gefühl, als sähe er James an und nicht seinen Sohn. Er war ihm wirklich wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten und dieses Wissen machte ihn beinahe wahnsinnig.

Und außerdem beachtete Harry ihn noch nicht einmal sonderlich. Wieso sollte er auch? In seinen Augen war er nichts weiter als ein neuer Lehrer, der wahrscheinlich ebenso wie seine Vorgänger nicht länger als ein Jahr auf seinem Posten bleiben würde. Vielleicht schloss er mit seinen Freunden bereits Wetten über ihn ab.

Remus schlug sich mit der flachen Hand an die Stirn. Er war eindeutig überarbeitet und sollte sich nicht so viele Gedanken um Harry machen. Vielleicht sollte er ihm einfach sagen, dass er mit seinem Vater befreundet gewesen war.

Ja, das war ein guter Gedanke, das würde er machen.

Um einiges besser gelaunt schritt er zum Klassenzimmer zurück um seine nächste Klasse zu begrüßen.


	4. Snapes Trank

_Kapitel IV : Snapes Trank_

Es war ein wunderschöner Donnerstagmorgen, einige Tage vor Halloween, als Remus etwas früher als sonst aufgestanden war und in die Große Halle ging. Er verspürte an diesem Tag aus irgendwelchen Gründen keine besonders große Lust, sich von allen Schülern umringen zu lassen. Sicher, er genoss es sichtlich, so beliebt zu sein - besonders bei den jüngeren Schülern - doch nach einer Weile nervten ihn die kleinen, quietschenden Kinder ein wenig.

Er war froh, als er sämtliche Tische beinahe leer vorfand. Und geschockt, als er Severus Snape am Lehrertisch sitzen und griesgrämig wie immer in seinem Haferschleim rumstochern sah.

Nervös schlich er zum Tisch und ließ sich in einigen Metern Abstand auf seinen Stammplatz nieder. Snape ignorierte ihn, doch Remus sah ihn unverwandt an, bis auch der Zaubertränkelehrer dies bemerkte.

"Hab ich was im Gesicht, oder was?" giftete er ihn an, sodass auch einige der bereits anwesenden Schüler gleichermaßen erschrocken und neugierig zu ihnen schauten. Remus hielt es für besser, ihm nicht zu antworten, dass sich da durchaus etwas Ungewöhnliches im Gesicht befand, mit Namen Nase, sondern wandte sich seinem just in jenem Moment erscheinenden Frühstück zu.

"Lupin."

Remus verschluckte sich beinahe, als Snape ihn so direkt ansprach.

"J-Ja?" stotterte er. Noch nie hatte er freiwillig mit ihm geredet.

"Ich will etwas mit Ihnen besprechen." sagte er förmlich. "Kommen Sie heute um acht Uhr in mein Büro." Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und ging aus der Halle hinaus; wahrscheinlich in die Kerker, wo er wohl sein halbes Leben verbringen würde. Sein Frühstück war, abgesehen von der Folter mit dem Löffel, unangetastet.

* * *

Remus hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, was sein Kollege von ihm wollen könnte. Ganz wohl war ihm bei der Angelegenheit nicht. Er wusste, dass Snape es so weit wie möglich vermied, irgendwen in seine Privaträume oder sein Büro einzuladen, es sei denn, es handele sich um eine Strafarbeit. Dann war er mit Freude bei der Sache, soviel hatte er schon in Erfahrung bringen können.

Je tiefer er in die dunklen, nur vom matten Fackelschein beleuchteten, Gewölbe eindrang, desto kälter wurde es. Remus bildete sich ein, dass dies auf Snapes eigene Herzenskälte zurückzuführen war.

An Snapes Büro war ein kleiner Zettel geheftet. Die Augenbrauen zusammenkneifend besah er sich ihn. **Will nicht gestört werden. Prof. Snape**. Remus war verwirrt. Er hatte ihn doch eingeladen, um acht Uhr und jetzt war es sogar schon kurz nach acht, wieso also war Snape unabkömmlich?

Er stand immer noch vor der steinernen Tür, als diese mit einem Ruck aufging.

"Lupin, Sie sind zu spät!" fauchte Snape ihn an und zog ihn am Umhang hinein.

Sein Büro war - wie könnte es anders sein - absolut aufgeräumt und ordentlich.

"Starren Sie nicht so! Setzen Sie sich." kommandierte Snape, und Remus, peinlich berührt, folgte seinen Anweisungen. Jener ließ sich ihm gegenüber nieder; der Schreibtisch stand zwischen ihnen, worüber Remus ziemlich erleichtert war. Wer konnte schon ahnen, was der andere mit ihm vorhatte?

"Worum geht es?" fragte er deswegen.

Snape faltete seine Hände ineinander und stützte die Ellbogen auf seiner Schreibtischunterlage ab. Er schien zu überlegen, dann sah er Remus mit ernstem Gesicht an.

"Nun …" begann er zögerlich, so, wie man es gar nicht von ihm gewohnt war. "Wir beide wissen ja von … Ihrer Krankheit." leitete er ein.

Remus zuckte kaum merklich zusammen. Er spürte, wie seine Handinnenflächen vor Angst feucht wurden. Hatte er etwa vor, ihn auffliegen zu lassen? Die Lehrerschaft wusste zwar Bescheid, doch was war, wenn er es auch dem Rest der Zauberergemeinschaft offenbarte? Damit wäre nicht nur seine Stelle als Lehrer verloren, nein, auch sein bisheriges Leben könnte er vergessen. Niemand würde ihn auch nur anblicken. Remus hatte große Angst davor. Es war fast wie damals, als er sein Problem auch noch vor seinen Freunden geheim gehalten hatte, bis sie es schließlich herausgefunden hatten.

"Lupin? Sind Sie noch anwesend?" fragte Snape in die nur durch Remus heftigeres Atmen gestörte Stille.

"J-ja, alles klar!" antwortete Remus etwas zu schnell und zu laut, was Snape nur mit einem seiner berüchtigten Augenbrauenhochzieher quittierte.

"Ich kann Ihnen helfen." sagte er geradeheraus. Remus fiel beinahe vom Stuhl. Das hatte er jetzt nicht erwartet.

"W-Wie …?" wollte er ansetzen, doch Snape unterbrach ihn rüde.

"Ich habe einen Trank erfunden. - Er heilt sie nicht von ihrer Lykanthropie, aber er sorgt dafür, dass sie bei Vollmond nicht mehr als … Bestie durch die Gegend laufen. Sie behalten Ihren Verstand, sofern man diesen auch als solchen bezeichnen kann." beleidigte er ihn unverblümt, doch Remus bemerkte das kaum; zu fasziniert war er.

"Gibt … gibt es einen Haken?" fragte er dennoch nach. Bei Severus Snape konnte man wirklich auf alles gefasst sein. Dieser lächelte zynisch.

"Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht." meinte er mit belustigter Stimme.

"Ich verstehe nicht, was Sie meinen." Remus war verwirrt. Konnte er ihm nicht einmal eine klare Antwort geben? Snape seufzte, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor seinem Körper, sodass seine Hände in den tiefen Falten seines Umhangs verschwanden.

"Ich konnte den Trank natürlich noch nicht erproben." ließ er die Bombe platzen.

Zwischen Remus' Schläfen begann es zu pochen. Er wurde wirklich zu alt für solche 'Katz und Maus'-Spielchen. Er stützte den Kopf einen Moment lang in zwei seiner Finger, bevor ihm wieder einfiel, wo er sich eigentlich befand und er sich zur Ordnung rief.

"Gut." sagte er so erschöpft, wie er war. "Ich stelle mich zur Verfügung."

* * *

Der Trank hielt, was er versprach, doch das wusste Remus noch nicht.

Es war Vollmond und er befand sich dieses Mal nicht wie sonst in seiner Hütte, sondern war in einem der unbenutzten Kerker eingesperrt. Sicher war sicher, hatte Snape ihm gesagt, hier könne er wenigstens nicht ausbrechen. Er selbst saß wahrscheinlich irgendwo ein paar Meter entfernt von ihm in einem slytheringrünen Sessel, ein Buch über Zaubertränke auf dem Schoß und an einem Glas Wein nippend, nur durch einige Mauern getrennt. Remus fragte sich nicht, woher er seine Gewohnheiten so gut kannte.

Er hatte den Trank bereits eingenommen. Er hatte fürchterlich geschmeckt, doch er durfte keinen Zucker hinzugeben, denn der molekulare Aufbau dieses Stoffes würde den Vorgang nur aufhalten, so Snape. Nicht, dass Remus verstanden hätte, was er damit meinte; er hatte es einfach akzeptiert, schließlich war nicht er, sondern Snape hier der Zaubertränkemeister. Es war auch schon in seiner Schulzeit nicht gerade sein Lieblingsfach gewesen.

Er hasste Vollmond, doch hier war es noch schlimmer. Er konnte nicht erkennen, wann der Mond hinter den Wolken hervortreten würde, konnte also auch nicht ahnen, wann seine Verwandlung beginnen würde. Er hatte keine Chance sich vorzubereiten.

Es stürmte draußen. Nur leise, dennoch deutlich, konnte er das Tosen da draußen hören, den Wind, der über die Ländereien von Hogwarts pfiff und kleinere Bäume entwurzelte. Er wünschte sich, der Sturm würde auch den Mond wegpusten.

Dann fing es an.

Wie er es schon gewohnt war, spürte er erst sanfte, dann immer schmerzhafter werdende Stiche. Er bereitete sich innerlich auf den schrecklichen Schmerz vor, der ihn jeden Monat heimsuchte und er kam, doch um einiges milder.

Er öffnete die Augen. Sicher, jeden anderen normalen Menschen hätte der Schmerz, den er gerade empfand, umgehauen, sich deswegen zusammenkrümmen lassen, doch Remus stand einfach nur da, die Arme locker an den Seiten hängend. Langsam zogen sich seine Mundwinkel nach oben, dann lächelte er. Es war kaum sichtbar, doch es war ein eindeutiges Lächeln, das Lächeln von jemanden, der schon zuviel durchgemacht hatte, den die kleinste Verbesserung seiner Leiden glücklich und vor Freude in der Luft springen lassen machte, das Lächeln, bevor ihn doch noch die erwartete Welle des Feuers erreichte, es wegspülte wie Unrat.

Doch er war bei Bewusstsein. Das war alles, fast alles, was zählte.

Er verbrachte keine Zeit damit, sich zu betrachten, seine Pfoten, sein Fell, seinen Körper, er wollte ihn nicht sehen, auch wenn er sich ihm so sehr bewusst war. Langsam, um auch ja keines seiner Körperteile zu sehen zu bekommen, rollte er sich in einer Ecke zusammen, ehe ihm schon bald die Augen zufielen und er in einen erholsamen Schlaf verfiel.


	5. Die Ratte

_Kapitel V : Die Ratte_

Remus arbeitete gerade in seinem Büro, als Hagrid hereinkam. Er hatte einen schwer aussehenden Gegenstand in den Armen, welcher mit einem dunklen Tuch abgedeckt war. Remus runzelte die Stirn.

"Der Grindeloh, nehme ich an?" fragte er.

"Jepp." meinte der Halbriese knapp. "Hab ihn frisch aus'm See, hat sich ziemlich gewehrt, das Viech. Hier!" sagte er und schob seinen dichten Bart beiseite, um einen Blick auf seinen Hals freizugeben, den zwei hässlich aussehende, blau unterlaufene Striemen verunstalteten. "Wollte mich erwürgen."

Remus wusste, dass Hagrid so einiges aushielt, deswegen machte er sich keine allzu großen Sorgen.

"Danke, ich kümmere mich darum." sagte er und wollte das Aquarium, das sich unter der Abdeckung befinden musste, annehmen, doch Hagrid wich ihm aus und stellte es stattdessen in eine Ecke.

"Das ist doch viel zu schwer für Sie." entschuldigte er sein Verhalten und Remus musste ihm Recht geben, als er das Tuch herunterzog. Das Aquarium fasste sicherlich fünfhundert Liter Wasser und war dennoch zu klein für das grüne Geschöpf, welches sein Gesicht an die Glasscheibe presste.

"Ich geh dann mal wieder." meinte Hagrid und verschwand im Gang. Remus winkte ihm nur hinterher, dann setzte er eine Kanne Tee auf. Kaum hatte er sich wieder an den nächsten Aufsatz gemacht, hörte er leise Stimmen. Anschließend hörte er Schritte, die sich auf sein Büro zu bewegten und dann daran vorbeigingen.

Neugierig stand er auf und streckte den Kopf aus seinem Büro hinaus.

"Harry?" fragte er leicht ungläubig. Tatsächlich, es war der Dreizehnjährige, dessen schwarzer Haarschopf gerade hinter der nächsten Ecke zu verschwinden drohte. Er hatte ihn allerdings gehört; jedenfalls ging Harry wieder zurück und lächelte leicht, als er seinen Lehrer erblickte. "Was treibst du denn? Wo sind Ron und Hermine?" fragte Remus und bemerkte, dass der Junge daraufhin kaum sehbar die Zähne zusammenbiss, als hätten diese Worte eine andere Bedeutung als für ihn selbst. Remus verstand, noch ehe Harry "Hogsmeade" antwortete.

Remus sah ihn kurz an, dann trat er einen Schritt beiseite.

"Warum kommst du nicht rein? Gerade wurde ein Grindeloh für unsere nächste Stunde geliefert."

Harry reagierte so, wie er es erwartet und sich auch insgeheim gewünscht hatte.

"Ein was?" fragte er und sah verwirrt aus; kein Wunder - Remus hatte schon von Dumbledore erfahren, dass Harry erst vor zwei Jahren von der Welt der Hexen und Zauberer aufgeklärt worden war, und dass er ebenfalls dazu gehörte. Er hatte ihm gesagt, dass er überglücklich, aber auch größtenteils unwissend gewesen und es immer noch so war.

Sie gingen in das Büro.

"Wasserdämon." erklärte Remus kurz angebunden. "Wir sollten keine großen Schwierigkeiten haben, nicht nach den Kappas. Der Trick dabei ist, dass man seinen Griff brechen muss. - Siehst du die ungewöhnlich langen Finger? Stark, aber sehr zerbrechlich."

Er steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen, denn in Wahrheit war er mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders. Er hatte innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden den Entschluss gefasst, dass jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt war, um mit Harry zu reden und ihm zu sagen, dass er der Freund seines Vaters war - gewesen war.

Er wandte sich ab, denn plötzlich waren wieder all die Erinnerungen da, all die Erinnerungen, die er so mühsam zu unterdrücken versucht hatte.

"Tasse Tee?" fragte er mit leicht zittriger Stimme. Er war nicht gläubig, doch in diesem Moment schickte er ein Stoßgebiet gen Himmel, dass Harry nichts davon mitbekommen hatte. "Ich wollte mir gerade eine machen."

"Ja danke." War Harry etwa verlegen? Natürlich, schalt sich Remus selbst, es war nicht üblich, außerhalb des Unterrichts viel mit einem Lehrer zu tun zu haben, und erst recht nicht, mit ihm ein Kaffeekränzchen abzuhalten.

"Setz dich." bot er ihm an. "Ich hab leider nur Teebeutel, aber du hast ohnehin genug von Teeblättern, denk ich mal an?" Er zwinkerte verschmitzt. Doch Harry sah erstaunt aus.

"Woher wissen Sie das?" fragte er nervös. Es tat Remus weh. Er hatte das Gefühl, James selbst würde ihn siezen. Doch das 'Du' konnte er ihm als Lehrer schlecht anbieten.

"Professor McGonagall hat es mir erzählt." sprach er die Wahrheit. Er reichte seinem Schüler eine Tasse. "Du machst dir doch nicht etwa Sorgen?"

Harry lächelte. In Remus zog sich alles zusammen; dies war exakt das gleiche Lächeln wie das von James. Wieso musste sein Sohn ihm auch nur so wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten sein?

"Nein." Er schien über etwas nachzudenken, denn er runzelte die Stirn und seine Augen starrten auf einmal ins Leere.

"Hast du ein Problem, Harry?" fragte er deswegen.

"Nein." antwortete dieser und Remus war sich noch im selben Moment sicher, dass er log. "Doch." resignierte er und fing an. "Erinnern Sie sich noch an den Tag, an dem wir gegen den Irrwicht gekämpft haben?"

Remus zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

"Ja." meinte er. Ihm war klar, was jetzt auf ihn zukam.

"Warum haben Sie mich nicht rangelassen?" Harrys Stimme war auf einmal lauter geworden. Stimmt, das hatte er völlig verdrängt. Remus konnte ihn irgendwo verstehen. James war auch so ein Charakter gewesen, der vieles persönlich nahm und schnell beleidigt war.

Er erklärte ihm die besonderen Umstände, die ihn so handeln ließen und erfuhr von ihm, dass es keineswegs Voldemort gewesen wäre, in den sich der Irrwicht verwandelt hätte, sondern ein Dementor. Remus war erstaunt aufgrund Harrys Weisheit. Als er in seinem Alter gewesen war, war er anders gewesen, James ebenso.

Harry wollte ihn gerade auf etwas bezüglich den Dementoren ansprechen, als es energisch an der Tür klopfte.

"Herein." sagte er und hatte bereits eine Vorahnung, wer der Besucher auf der anderen Seite der Tür war, als diese kurz nach seiner Aufforderung aufging. Es war Snape, der einen dampfenden Becher vor sich hertrug. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er beobachten, wie sich Harrys Augen misstrauisch verengten. Hatte sich dieser Hass also weitervererbt?

Er tauschte einige Floskeln mit dem Zaubertränkelehrer aus; Harrys schien währenddessen immer nervöser zu werden: Er rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl herum, rieb seine Hände an seinen Beinen ab und schaute immer wieder zwischen ihm und Snape hin und her.

Als Letzterer gegangen war, bedachte Harry den Becher mit einem angeekelten Blick.

"Professor Snape war so freundlich, mir einen Trank zu brauen." begann Remus. Gegen Ende seines Monologs stellte Harry die Frage, die Remus eigentlich schon erwartet und für die er sich bereits eine Antwort zurechtgelegt hatte. Die Wahrheit hätte der Junge wohl kaum verkraftet. Und so sehr es ihm auch Leid tat, ihn anlügen zu müssen, es war vorerst das Beste für ihn und für sie beide.

"Warum-?" Remus unterbrach ihn.

"Ich habe mich in letzter Zeit ein wenig angegriffen gefühlt." sagte er und setzte den Becher an die Lippen. Das Gebräu schmeckte ekelhaft, aber er war bereit, dieses Opfer zu geben.

Er bemerkte kaum, wie Harry etwas von Snape und seinem Interesse an den Dunklen Künsten und der Stelle, die er momentan inne hatte, faselte.

"Nun, Harry, ich werde wohl noch ein wenig arbeiten müssen. Wir sehen uns dann beim Festessen." wimmelte er ihn ab.

Harry ging mit einem besorgten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

* * *

Remus konnte das Festessen nicht richtig genießen. Er war abgelenkt von dem anstehenden Vollmond, der ihn jetzt schon wie eine umherwandelnde Leiche aussehen ließ. Mochte es für die restlichen Schüler aus Hogwarts passend und gruselig erscheinen, dass ausgerechnet an Halloween Vollmond war, er für seinen Teil wünschte sich die verdammte Frisbeescheibe nur ganz weit weg.

Als sich die Reihen der Schüler schließlich lichteten, erhob auch er sich von seinem Platz. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er wahr, wie sein fast leer gebliebenes Geschirr verschwand.

Er ging den Gang zu seinem Büro entlang. Es war schon recht dunkel, doch die Fackeln an den alten Wänden erleuchteten seinen Weg ein wenig und warfen gespenstige Schatten in den Ecken.

Ein Rascheln erklang, sodass Remus leicht zusammenzuckte. Wieso war er auf einmal so schreckhaft? Damals war er doch auch einmal im Monat nachts mit seinen Freunden unterwegs gewesen und hatte sich kein bisschen gefürchtet.

Doch irgendetwas war auf einmal anders.

Von irgendwoher hörte er mühsam unterdrücktes Atmen und durch seine dank der herannahenden Verwandlung sowieso schon verschärften Sinne erspähte er in einer der dunkleren Nischen den Schatten einer Gestalt.

Er verlangsamte seine Schritte, denn er wollte diese Gestalt, nein, den Hauch, die Ahnung dieser, denn klar erkennen konnte er sie nicht, er wollte ihr nicht näher kommen. Sie war klein und gedrungen, stand absolut still, als wolle sie nicht entdeckt werden.

Er sah schnell weg. Es war sicherlich nur irgendein Gegenstand, schalt Remus sich selbst. Er sollte nicht immer so viel in alles hineininterpretieren.

Doch die Neugier siegte. Hatte sich doch irgendetwas getan?

Der Schatten war nicht mehr da. Stattdessen hörte er ein kurzes, fiependes Geräusch, direkt neben seinen Füßen, sodass er überrascht gegen die Wand sprang, die Hände an diese gepresst. Ein kleiner Schatten huschte über den Steinboden, ehe er schnell mit der Dunkelheit verschmolz.

Verdammte Ratten, dachte Remus sich nur, ehe er den kurzen Weg zu seinem Büro zurücklegte, die Tür aufschloss und auf seine Verwandlung wartete.


	6. Erinnerungen

**Tag auch xD Vielen Dank an die lieben Reviewschreiber!**

* * *

_Kapitel VI : Erinnerungen_

Als Remus aufwachte, fröstelte er stark und zog sich die Decke fester um die Schultern. Dann blinzelte er und sah das weit geöffnete Fenster, an dessen Seiten die gryffindorroten Vorhänge im Wind, der durch das Zimmer wehte, flatterten. Schnell stand er auf und schloss es.

Dann blieb er eine Weile dort stehen und sah hinaus auf die Schlossgründe. Die Blätter der Bäume waren rostrot oder gelb gefärbt und hingen, wenn sie denn noch nicht zu Boden gefallen waren, nur noch lose an ihren Besitzern oder wurden durch die Luft gewirbelt.

Eine Bewegung nahe der Peitschenden Weide zog Remus' Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Was war das gerade gewesen? Er wischte sich über die Augen und sah noch einmal genauer hin. Litt er immer noch so unter der Trennung, dass er Halluzinationen bekam?

Hastig wandte er sich ab und suchte sich seine Sachen zusammen: Eine alte Jeans, ein kariertes Hemd, darüber zog er eine Krawatte und einen zerschlissenen braunen Umhang an.

* * *

Als er in die Große Halle kam, war es ungewöhnlich still. Das lag keinesfalls daran, dass es leerer als sonst gewesen wäre. Nein, im Gegenteil: Es schien auch wirklich der letzte Winkel mit Schülern angefüllt zu sein, genauso wie es auch immer bei den offiziellen Feiern war. Auch gestern war eine solche Feier gewesen - Halloween - doch heute schien keiner in der Stimmung zu sein, sich so ausgelassen wie gestern zu benehmen. 

Mit einem unguten Gefühl ging er zum Lehrertisch und beugte sich zu Dumbledore hinunter, der mit nachdenklicher Miene dasaß und sein Essen noch gar nicht angerührt zu haben schien.

"Was ist los?"

Der Direktor schien diese Frage schon erwartet zu haben, denn er drehte sich leicht zu ihm um, damit er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte und antwortete:

"Das Gemälde der Fetten Dame wurde letzte Nacht zerstört." Und nach kurzem Zögern fügte er hinzu: "Wir vermuten Sirius Black dahinter."

In Remus krampfte sich alles zusammen. Gleichzeitig fragte er sich jedoch, ob Sirius wirklich zu so etwas fähig war. Klar, er hätte die Mittel dazu: Als ehemaliger Rumtreiber kannte er so gut wie alle Geheimgänge, die nach Hogwarts führten, außerdem würde man ihn als Hund wohl kaum erkennen.

Remus hatte damals nicht gesagt, dass Sirius ein Animagus war. Von Anfang an hatte er das dumme Gefühl, dass an der ganzen Sache etwas nicht stimmte. Doch als damals groß in der Zeitung stand, dass 'einer der treuesten Anhänger Du-weißt-schon-wers' verhaftet und verurteilt wurde, hatte er alldem wohl oder übel glauben müssen.

"Bist du dir sicher?" Noch immer war es ungewohnt, ihn zu duzen, doch immerhin taten es alle Lehrer, also fühlte er sich verpflichtet, es ihnen gleichzutun.

Dumbledore verzog kaum merkbar die Mundwinkel, dann zuckte er die Schulter, dass es fast schien, als wäre es ihm egal, wer daran Schuld war.

"Nun ja, Beweise haben wir nicht, nur Sir Cadogan sagte, er wäre es gewesen. Aber du weißt ja, auf den kann man nichts geben. Er hat ihn ja noch nicht mal gekannt. Wie sollte er ihn identifizieren?" meinte er und Remus seufzte innerlich erleichtert auf, ehe er sich auf seinen Platz setzte.

Allein die Vorstellung, dass Sirius sich gleichzeitig mit ihm hier im Schloss aufgehalten haben könnte, ließ seinen Körper überall kribbeln. Er war verdammt noch mal immer noch in ihn verliebt, Mörder hin oder her.

* * *

Einige Monate vergingen, in denen ihn weitere Vollmonde quälten. Wenn er nicht da war, übernahm meistens Snape die Leitung über seinen Unterricht, und wenn er wieder da war, war es für ihn schon zur Gewohnheit geworden, dass sich seine Schüler bei ihm beschwerten. 

Er erfuhr, dass Harrys Besen bei einem schweren Sturz zerstört worden war und hatte ein Gespräch mit ihm geführt, dessen Ergebnis das Versprechen war, ihm die Verteidigung gegen die Dementoren, die an seinem Unfall schuld waren, zu lehren.

Es war ein dunkler Januarmorgen, an dem Remus Harry zur Seite nahm und ihn auf sein Versprechen ansprach.

"Überlegen wir mal … wie wär's mit Donnerstag um acht Uhr?" schlug er ihm vor und nach weiteren Überlegungen verabredeten sie sich im Klassenzimmer für Geschichte der Zauberei.

Remus hatte natürlich nicht vor, Harry gegen einen echten Dementoren kämpfen zu lassen, also hatte er beschlossen, einen weiteren Irrwicht anzuheuern, welchen er nach langem Suchen im Schloss in Filchs Aktenschrank fand.

Harry lernte nach Remus' Einschätzungsvermögen recht schnell. Zwar hatte er bei dem ersten Treffen noch keinen richtigen Patronus zustande gebracht, dennoch war der helle Schimmer, der aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes drang, ein großer Fortschritt gewesen, was er ihm auch gesagt hatte. Ebenso wie sein Vater war Harry eindeutig ein großer Zauberer.

Harry saß gerade auf einem der verwaisten Tische und aß ein Stück Schokolade, dass er ihm zur Stärkung überreicht hatte. Sie hatten völlig normal miteinander gesprochen, doch ein Ereignis hatte ihn völlig aus der Bahn geworfen: Die Erwähnung James'.

"Du hast James gehört?" fragte er zur Sicherheit, nachdem dessen Sohn seinen Namen ausgesprochen hatte. Er sah, wie er den Kopf senkte und versuchte, sich unauffällig über das Gesicht zu wischen. Er weinte doch nicht etwa? Ein plötzlicher Anflug von väterlicher Fürsorge ließ ihn beinahe die Arme um ihn schlingen, doch er konnte sich noch zusammenreißen.

"Ja …" antwortete Harry leise und leicht schniefend. Dann sah er wieder hoch. "Warum - Sie haben meinen Vater doch nicht etwa gekannt?"

Remus traf es mitten ins Herz, wie Harry von seinem Vater sprach. Seine Stimme war voller Respekt, vermischt mit einer Spur Trauer und einer mächtigen Portion Hass gegen denjenigen, der Schuld an seinem Tod war. Voldemort, klar, aber auch Sirius?

"Offen gesagt - ja, hab ich. Wir waren Freunde in Hogwarts." Harrys Augen weiteten sich bei diesem unerwarteten Zugeständnis, doch Remus lenkte vom Thema ab, indem er ihm vorschlug, für heute Schluss zu machen. Harry bestand allerdings noch auf einen weiteren Versuch.

Dieses Mal blieb der Patronus für eine Weile bestehen. Täuschte er sich, oder hatte er die Form eines Hirsches? Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen sah er zu Harry herüber, der kurz vor einer Ohnmacht zu stehen schien.

Dies holte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

"Riddikulus!" Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes verschwand der Irrwicht wieder in seiner Kiste, die Remus eilig verschloss. Doch dann kam die Frage, die er irgendwie auch schon erwartet hatte.

"Professor Lupin? Wenn Sie meinen Vater gekannt haben, müssen Sie auch Sirius Black gekannt haben." Er zuckte heftig zusammen, im nächsten Augenblick schnellte er herum und suchte in Harrys Gesicht nach irgendeiner Regung von Misstrauen. Doch da war nichts. Nur Neugierde.

"Ja, ich kannte ihn." Er schluckte, und spürte, wie ihm die Tränen abermals zu übermannen drohten. "Oder jedenfalls glaubte ich es. - Du gehst jetzt besser, Harry, es wird langsam spät."

Harry wandte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und verließ das Klassenzimmer. Als er gegangen war, ließ sich Remus langsam an der Wand hinabsinken. Ihn scherte es nicht, dass deren rauen Steine die Fäden seines ohnehin halb verschlissenen Umhanges noch weiter aufdröselten.

Sirius. Wieso erinnerte ihn jeder und alles an Sirius?

Jeder Baum, jeder Stein, jedes Zimmer erinnerte ihn an Sirius, den Sirius mit den langen schwarzen Haaren, den blauen Augen, welche ihn damals immer so schelmisch angeblinzelt hatten, bis sie sich schlossen, um ihm einen der vielen Küsse auf die Lippen zu hauchen.

Und wenn ihn etwas nicht an Sirius erinnerte, dann an James. Harry war ihm wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Bis auf die Augen, die hatte er von Lily.

Remus sank noch ein Stückchen weiter in sich zusammen, als ihm der erste Tag im November in den Sinn kam, wo er von ihrem Tod erfahren hatte. Aus einer Zeitungsannonce. Kurz darauf hatte er endlich verstanden, warum überall gefeiert wurde. Voldemort war fort, verschwunden, vernichtet, so dachten viele. Doch er war anderer Meinung. Irgendwo da draußen musste er noch lauern.

Auch feiern konnte er nicht richtig. Wie auch, wenn zwei seiner besten Freunde getötet worden waren? Wenn dies das Opfer für seine Vernichtung war, so war es ihm doch lieber, sich weiterhin in Angst vor ihm zu verstecken, solange nur die beiden weiterleben durften.

Er hatte zu Sirius gewollt, wollte mit ihm reden, sich von ihm trösten lassen, doch noch am gleichen Tag war das Massaker geschehen.

Was niemand wusste: Er hatte alles gesehen. Er war in dieser Straße gewesen, war gerade angekommen, als mit einem wahnsinnigen Getöse die halbe Straße in die Luft ging. Geschrei, dann war es still. Und als sich der Staub langsam auflöste, hatte er ihn gesehen.

Er hatte dagestanden. Mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand.

Dann waren schon die Auroren aus dem Ministerium appariert. Hilflos hatte Remus zusehen müssen, wie man ihn festnahm. Er hatte ihm zur Hilfe eilen wollen, sagen wollen, dass alles ganz anders war, doch er stockte, als er das weitere Geschehen wahrnahm.

Sirius lachte. Er lachte, wie es nur ein Wahnsinniger tat und ließ sich wehrlos festnehmen.

Zurück blieb er alleine.


	7. Die Vergangenheit nähert sich

_Kapitel VII : Die Vergangenheit nähert sich …_

Es war ein angenehm kühler Samstagmittag im Februar. Im gekachelten Kamin brannte ein Feuer, welches seine Wärme an Remus weitergab, der an seinem Schreibtisch saß und an einem großen Stapel von Aufsätzen arbeitete, die er noch korrigieren und benoten musste. Das kratzende Geräusch seiner Feder zerrte ihm allmählich an den Nerven und er wäre mit jedem Grund einverstanden gewesen, um eine kleine Pause rechtfertigen zu können.

Gerade hatte er das vorerst letzte Blatt beiseite gelegt und sich in seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt, als eine wütende Stimme hinter ihm rief:

"Lupin! Ich muss Sie kurz sprechen!"

Remus zuckte zusammen und fiel erstmal schmerzhaft vom Stuhl, ehe er sich wieder aufrappelte und etwas genervt in die Flammen starrte, wo Snapes Kopf erschienen war.

"Kleines Päuschen, Lupin?" fragte dieser sarkastisch, dann verschwand er wieder.

Remus nahm eine Handvoll schwarzen Pulvers und warf es in den Kamin, dann trat er in die sich grün färbenden Flammen. Sie umzüngelten ihn und leckten an seiner schäbigen Kleidung, verletzten ihn jedoch nicht und nur wenige Sekunden, nachdem er laut und deutlich "Snapes Büro" gesagt hatte, fand er sich in diesem wieder.

"Sie haben gerufen, Snape?" fragte er und versuchte dabei möglichst kühl und distanziert zu wirken, die einzige Methode um Snape zu beeindrucken oder sich wenigstens von zynischen Sprüchen zu beschützen, wie er wusste.

"Allerdings. Ich habe eben Potter aufgefordert, seine Taschen zu leeren. Dies hier hatte er bei sich." erklärte er.

Remus warf einen Blick auf das bräunlich vergilbte Pergament, auf das er zeigte. Beinahe hätte er sich verraten und aufgeschrieen, so sehr erschrak er, als er es erkannte.

Es war die Karte des Rumtreibers.

"Nun?" unterbrach Snape seine Gedankengänge.

Remus' Kopf rauchte. Natürlich nicht wirklich, er dachte nur schnell nach. Natürlich konnte er ihm schlecht sagen, wobei es sich hier handelte. Eine Ausrede musste her, aber schnell. Nur am Rande bekam er mit, wie Snape irgendetwas von schwarzer Magie daherredete.

Er schluckte möglichst unauffällig, dann sah er hoch. Mit einem kurzen Seitenblick auf Harry meinte er:

"Voll schwarzer Magie? Glauben Sie wirklich, Snape? Mir kommt es nur wie ein Stück Pergament vor, das jeden beleidigt, der es liest. - Kindisch, aber doch nicht gefährlich? Ich denke, Harry hat es aus dem Scherzartikelladen-"

Grob wurde er unterbrochen.

"Tatsächlich?" Sein Gegenüber schien noch wütender zu werden, als er es ohnehin schon gewesen war. "Sie glauben, ein Juxladen würde ihm so etwas verkaufen? Halten Sie es nicht für wahrscheinlicher, dass er es direkt von den Herstellern hat?"

In diesem Augenblick spürte Remus mehr als deutlich, welchen Hass Snape auf Harry hatte, wie er anscheinend keine Gelegenheit auslassen wollte, um ihn zu verletzen und all das nur, weil er James so ähnlich sah.

Teilweise konnte er ihn verstehen. Wenn er sich vorstellte, dass er die Person, die er am meisten hasste sozusagen im Mini-Format ständig sehen musste, wäre er auch frustriert. Dennoch war es, so fand er, unverantwortlich, deswegen mit ihm so umzugehen. Er konnte doch nichts dafür.

Er musste ihn da raushauen.

"Sie meinen … von Mr Wurmschwanz oder einem der anderen?" Er vermied es absichtlich, James' oder sogar Sirius' Spitznamen zu verwenden. Dann wandte er sich zu Harry um. In dessen Gesicht konnte er genau lesen, dass er wusste, was er vorhatte, wahrscheinlich aber auch verwirrt war. "Harry, kennst du einen von diesen Männern?"

Das hörte sich ganz und gar nicht so an, wie es sollte, dachte sich Remus, aber was machte das schon? Jetzt konnte er nur hoffen, dass Harry sein Spiel mitspielte.

Dieser schien es sehr eilig mit der Antwort zu haben.

"Nein!" sagte er und sprach dabei so schnell, dass sich seine Stimme beinahe überschlug, bevor seine Zunge das Wort ordentlich formen konnte.

Remus seufzte innerlich vor Erleichterung auf.

"Sehen Sie, Severus?" Er wollte gerade zu einem weiteren Satz ansetzen, als Ron Weasley, seines Wissens einer von Harrys Freunden, hereingestürmt kam. Außer Atem blieb er vor den dreien stehen, die Blicke, die ihm zugeworfen wurden, nicht beachtend oder vielleicht auch gar nicht wahrnehmend und heftig atmend, als wäre er um sein Leben gerannt.

Wie sich herausstellte, eher um Harrys.

"Ich … habe Harry … diese Sachen … geschenkt …" erklärte er keuchend. "Hab sie … bei Zonko gekauft … schon ewig lange … her!" krächzte er.

Remus ergriff die sich darbietende Chance beim Schopf.

"Gut!" sagte er und steckte sich die Karte, die er immer noch in den Händen gehalten hatte, in die Hosentasche. Mit einem Wink zu Harry und Ron ging er hinaus; die Jungen folgten ihm.

Er lief rasch voraus, gerade noch so langsam, dass die zwei anderen mithalten konnten. Erst an den zwei großen offenen Flügeln, hinter denen die Eingangshalle lag, hielt er an.

Harry wollte etwas sagen, doch Remus unterbrach ihn. Er wusste, dass Harry sich für sein Verhalten entschuldigen und ihm auch danken wollte, doch seltsamerweise war ihm dieser Dank jetzt egal, auch wenn er noch vor zehn Minuten so viel dafür gegeben hätte.

"Glaub nicht, dass ich noch einmal für dich in die Bresche springe, Harry. Ich kann dich nicht zwingen, Sirius-" Er stockte kurz, als er bemerkte, dass er seinen Vornamen benutzt hatte. "Black", hängte er dran, "… ernster zu nehmen. Aber ich hätte geglaubt, dass die Dinge, die du hörst, wenn die Dementoren in die Nähe kommen, dich stärker beeindrucken würden." Er seufzte. "Deine Eltern haben ihr Leben für deines geopfert, Harry. Das ist keine schöne Art, ihnen zu danken - ihr Opfer für eine Tüte magischer Scherzartikel zu verspielen."

Er sah ihn eindringlich an. Den rothaarigen Jungen an seiner Seite hatte er inzwischen vollkommen verdrängt. Grüne Augen starrten in seine.

Schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus und drehte sich rasch um, ehe er die beiden schnellen Schrittes hinter sich ließ.

* * *

Montag. Wie er diesen Tag hasste. Es war nicht so, dass er ihn hasste, weil das Wochenende vorbei war, der Grund für viele Schüler, diesen Tag zu verabscheuen. Nein, er hasste ihn, weil er wie ein Neuanfang war.

Und dabei wollte er nichts weiter als die Zeit an sich vorbeiziehen zu lassen.

Wenn da nicht immer diese unnötigen Unterbrechungen gewesen wären. Jeden Monat wurde der Name gewechselt, Januar, Februar, März, jede Woche endete und fing wieder von vorne an, das Licht des Tages wechselte zum Dunkel der Nacht, in dem er sich als einziges sicher fühlte. Sicher vor all diesen düsteren Gedanken, die ihn Montags immer so beschäftigten.

Wenigstens hatte er Montags nicht auch noch Harrys Klasse, das hätte ihm wohl den Rest gegeben.

Stattdessen schloss er die Tür des Klassenzimmers für einen Haufen kleiner, putziger Erstklässler auf, die sich auf ihren Plätzen niederließen und motiviert ihre Sachen auf den Tischen ausbreiteten. Er wusste, nächstes oder spätestens übernächstes Jahr würden sie in seinem Unterricht einschlafen.

"Guten Morgen!" Er versuchte, ein möglichst überzeugendes Lächeln aufzusetzen.

"Guten Morgen, Professor Lupin!" grüßten ihn die Kinder artig zurück.

In der ersten Klasse konnte man in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste noch nicht allzu viel lehren; im Grunde genommen wurde fast nur geredet oder die einfachsten Zauber ausgeführt.

Ein Schüler mit rötlich blonden Haaren und Sommersprossen im Gesicht hob die Hand. Remus rief ihn auf.

"Professor Lupin, ich habe eine Frage!" meinte der Schüler.

"Welche denn?" fragte Remus lächelnd.

"Meine Eltern sagen, Hogwarts sei nicht mehr sicher, weil Black aus Azkaban ausgebrochen ist - was glauben Sie, hat er vor?"

Remus wurde es auf einmal schlecht. Wieso verdammt noch mal mussten kleine Kinder immer so taktlos sein? Gut, der Kleine konnte ja nicht wissen, was Sirius für eine Bedeutung für ihn hatte.

Aber er war neugierig - und wie!

Stumm sah Remus in den vollen Klassenraum. Was sollte er bloß sagen? Er wusste, was er vorhatte, er wusste, dass er zu Harry wollte. Doch das konnte er denen kaum auf die Nase binden.

"Ich … weiß es nicht." Brachten seine Schüler in ihren jungen Jahren auch nur den leisesten Hauch von Menschenkenntnis auf, würde ihnen die Lüge jetzt auffallen.

Doch es tat sich nichts.

Erleichtert atmete er aus. Einen Moment hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, hier vor seiner gesamten Klasse zu weinen anfangen zu müssen. Was für ein absurder Gedanke! Normalerweise waren es kleine Erstklässlerinnen, die wegen einer schlechten Note Heulkrämpfe bekamen - er erinnerte sich schaudernd an sein erstes Jahr - aber er, ein Lehrer? Nein, das konnte er sich nicht leisten.

Sein Gefühlsausbruch würde sofort die Runde durch Hogwarts machen und schließlich bis zu Dumbledore vordringen, der ihn dann zu sich in sein Büro einladen und ein endloses Gespräch á la 'Ich will dir doch nur helfen' mit ihm führen würde. Davor würde er ihm natürlich noch einen Zitronendrop anbieten, er war ja nicht unhöflich, der alte Mann. Und am Ende der Unterredung würde er ihn mit den Worten, dass er ihn für zu sensibel für das Lehramt halte, rausschmeißen und-

Er sollte wirklich aufhören, sich diese Horrorgeschichten auszumalen. Dumbledore würde ihn nie feuern; er wusste, wie schwer Remus es hatte.

Der rotblonde Junge meldete sich ein weiteres Mal.

"Aber mein Vater sagt, Sie wären mal mit ihm befreundet gewesen!"


	8. und erreicht ihr Ziel

_Kapitel VIII : … und erreicht ihr Ziel_

Stille breitete sich in der Klasse aus. Der Junge schien zwar von seiner Freundschaft von früher zu wissen, doch seine Kameraden offensichtlich nicht. Unsicher schaute Remus über die Kindermenge hinweg ins Leere.

Bilder tauchten vor seinem geistigen Auge auf; Sirius, wie er ihm damals an dem Felsen, der ihr Lieblingsplatz werden sollte, gestand, dass er ihn liebte, wie er ihn küsste, wie sie sich viele weitere Male dort getroffen hatten. Wie James und Lily heirateten und Sirius nur ein Jahr später den kleinen Harry auf dem Arm hielt, mit einem leisen Lächeln auf den Lippen, die er so sehr geliebt hatte und die sich nur ein weiteres Jahr später zu dieser abscheulichen Fratze verzogen hatten, als er die halbe Straße in die Luft gesprengt hatte.

Sirius hatte das getan. Sein Sirius. Der Sirius, mit dem er sein Leben hatte verbringen wollen, für den er damals alles getan hätte, mit ihm in den Tod gegangen wäre, wenn sie nur zusammenbleiben konnten.

Jetzt war das alles vorbei. Wenn die Dementoren Sirius fanden - und das würden sie - war alles vorbei. Er würde leben, doch nur als seelenlose Hülle und seine sterblichen Überreste würden in Azkaban verweilen und irgendwann auf dem Friedhof der kleinen unwirtlichen Insel vergraben werden.

Es tat ihm alles so Leid. Er hätte es verhindern müssen.

Irgendwie.

Remus spürte kaum, dass ihm eine kleine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel kroch. Er bemerkte es erst, als sich die Atmosphäre im Raum merklich veränderte. Der geschockte Ausdruck in den Gesichtern der jungen Schüler schwand langsam dahin, als hätte man ihn fort gewaschen und hinterließ eine andere Art von Schock: Das Entsetzen, dass ein Lehrer weinte.

Der Junge mit den rotblonden Haaren fasste sich nervös an den Mund.

"Professor Lupin?" fragte er leise. "Ich …"

Remus winkte mit zittriger Hand ab.

"W-Wir sollten besser mit dem Unterricht anfangen …" Sein Stimme wurde allmählich heiser.

"Aber Sir!" Der Erstklässler wollte anscheinend nicht nachgeben; besaß sogar den Mut aufzustehen. "Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich Sie irgendwie beleidigt habe … Ich hab mich sicher verhört." meinte er.

Der Junge dachte offensichtlich, es handele sich um einen Irrtum. Dabei war es nur die schmerzhafte Erinnerung, die ihm die Tränen in die Augen schickte. Er versuchte, sich möglichst aufrecht zu erhalten, sich nicht vor den Schülern bloßzustellen, doch mit jeder weiteren Sekunde, die verstrich, während er sich zunehmend verzweifelter an sein Pult klammerte, wurde ihm klarer, dass es diesbezüglich kein Zurück gab. Seit der Junge die Frage gestellt hatte, war es vorhergesehen, dass er sie beantwortete.

"Hör zu, Andy." nannte er ihn bei seinem Vornamen, wie er es bei seinen Schülern zu tun pflegte, "Ja, es stimmt, ich war mit Sirius befreundet." gestand er, als handele es sich um ein besonders schmutziges Geheimnis, das einen großen Skandal auslösen würde. Wahrscheinlich war dem auch so. "Sirius und ich … er … wir waren sehr gut befreundet. Bis … ihr wisst schon." Er sah auf, seine leicht ergrauten Haare, fielen ihm in die Stirn, als er in die Klasse schaute. "Ich habe ihn nie wieder gesehen. Und ich weiß auch nicht, was er vorhat. Vielleicht einfach nur frei sein. Das … Das war schon immer sein größter Wunsch." Er schluckte und sah Andy fest in die Augen. "Freiheit, nichts mehr."

* * *

Es war eine der größten Halblügen, die er jemals in die Welt gesetzt hatte. Natürlich war Sirius ein sehr freiheitsliebender Mensch - war es immer noch, wenn ihn die Jahre in Azkaban nicht zu einem völlig anderen Menschen erzogen hatten. Doch Remus wusste einfach, dass er Harry suchte, ihn suchen musste. Was sonst konnte der Anlass sein?

Aber warum erst jetzt? Dieser Gedanke kam reichlich spät, fand Remus. Und wie hatte er es überhaupt geschafft, aus Azkaban zu entkommen? Er war der erste und wahrscheinlich auch einzige Zauberer, dem das gelungen war.

Doch er mochte vielleicht auch der erste Azkabaninsasse sein, der ein Animagus war.

War es das? Hatte Sirius seine Fähigkeit genutzt, sich und seine Emotionen so vor der Gier der Dementoren geschützt - war er so entkommen und geflohen?

Remus verschloss die Augen; so hoch war seine Achtung vor seinem Freund, dass er all dies auf sich nahm, um Harry zu finden.

Auch um ihn, Remus, zu finden?

Der Gedanke kam ihm urplötzlich. Er hatte schon so lange Jahre nicht mehr an sich selbst gedacht, dass er ebenso verspätet kam wie Sirius' Idee, die Flucht zu ergreifen. Vielleicht gab es doch noch eine Chance für sie? Er wusste, würde Sirius in diesem Moment vor ihm stehen, er bräuchte nur die Hand auszustrecken, nur einen einzigen Finger, Remus würde sie sofort ergreifen und alles um sich herum, auch die schreckliche Vergangenheit vergessen, in blinden nebligen Gefühlen versinken.

Egal, wie zaghaft und unsicher ihre Liebe damals gewesen sein mochte, wie natürlich, dass er sich als Teenager in jemanden verliebte, glaubte, die große Liebe gefunden zu haben, er war jeden weiteren Tag ihres Lebens eines Besseren belehrt worden, hatte jeden Morgen, den er neben Sirius aufwachte, bemerkt, dass er ihn noch mehr liebte, und dass dieses unsagbare Gefühl der Zuneigung noch wuchs.

Er hatte schon damals erkannt, dass ihr beider Leben zu kurz war.

Und auf einmal wurde ihm bewusst, wie sehr er ihn vermisste.

* * *

Das Geschehen in seiner Klasse hatte ihn mehr mitgenommen, als er es zu Anfang gedacht hatte. Andy hatte ihm noch einmal all das ins Bewusstsein gerückt, was er all die Jahre verdrängt hatte, versucht hatte zu vergessen.

Es dämmerte bereits, als er in der Näh der Peitschenden Weide einen Spaziergang unternahm. Traurig blickte er auf den großen Felsen, der seit Jahrtausenden starr auf seinem Platz am See harrte, wandte seinen Blick jedoch bald ab.

Er sollte nicht vergessen, dass er noch den Wolfsbanntrank einnehmen musste, denn in dieser Nacht würde der Mond wieder seine volle Größe erreichen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er plötzlich eine Bewegung und wirbelte herum, den Zauberstab in der Hand. Zuerst erkannte er nichts in der Dunkelheit, nur Bäume, und schalt sich schon für seine Angst, als von weiter her Stimmen hörte. Alarmiert kniff er die Augen zusammen; sah, wie sich mehrere Gestalten bewegten. Sie schienen aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht zu sein.

Eine weitere Bewegung, diesmal von etwas weitaus Größerem, veranlasste ihn, ein wenig weiter nach rechts zu schauen. Ehe er wusste wie ihm geschah, raste die letzte Gestalt auf die Gruppe der anderen zu.

Irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab, zu ihnen zu eilen. Vielleicht war es Neugier, was passieren würde, oder aber auch das plötzliche Gefühl, dass er die angreifende Silhouette kannte.

Fakt war, dass er zuschaute, wie eben diese ein weiteres Mal angriff, dabei einen der anderen mit sich riss und in die Richtung der Peitschenden Weide schleppte. Die anderen beiden Figuren rannten hinterher, doch - wie Remus mit Entsetzen mit ansah - wurden sie von dem alten Baum zurückgehalten, der sie um ein Haar mit einem seiner dicken Äste erwischt und zerschmettert hätte.

Erschrocken bemerkte Remus, wie der Angreifer samt seinem Opfer in dem Geheimgang am Fuße der Weide verschwinden wollte, sah, wie es sich wehrte, vergeblich, denn auch das laute Knacksen, als ein Knochen brach, entging ihm nicht.

Es folgte eine Art Katz-und-Maus-Spiel, stellte er mit einem Hauch von Zynismus fest, als die übrig gebliebenen gleichzeitig versuchten, den Ästen des Baumes zu entgehen und zu dem Eingang zu gelangen.

Und sie schafften es.

Remus hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass jemand einfach durch pures Glück den Gang unter der Weide entdecken, geschweige denn betreten könnte.

Sein Herz hämmerte ihm wie wahnsinnig gegen die Brust. Geistesabwesend immer noch auf die Stelle starrend, wo die verschwommenen Gestalten verschwunden waren, legte er eine Hand auf den Umhang darüber und schluckte. Sollte er ihnen folgen? Er wusste, dass der Gang zur Heulenden Hütte führte, und er spürte kein großes Verlangen danach, wieder dorthin zurückzukehren.

Zu viel erinnerte ihn dort an Sirius.

Doch was war, wenn die Verschwundenen Schüler waren? Wenn sie in Gefahr waren? Dieses Risiko konnte er doch nicht auf sich nehmen.

Und was, wenn Sirius dabei war?

Denn Remus hatte für einen Moment die eigenartige Eingebung, dass der Angreifer Ähnlichkeit mit einem Hund aufwies; er verfluchte die Dunkelheit.

Sollte er hinterher?

Er wünschte sich, er wäre im Schloss geblieben und hätte das alles nicht mit ansehen müssen. Er wünschte sich, dass alles beim Alten bleiben würde, als er einen langen Stock vom Boden aufhob und den Wurzelknoten unten an der Weide berührte.


	9. Die Heulende Hütte

_Kapitel IX : Die Heulende Hütte_

Der Gang, der unter der Weide hindurch führte, war stockduster. An manchen Ecken knisterte es, als wäre er nicht allein in der Dunkelheit und es fröstelte ihn unwillkürlich. Remus schlang die Arme um seinen Körper und schalt sich einen Dummkopf, dass er keinen Umhang angezogen hatte.

Es war still. Weder von draußen noch von drinnen, dort, wo der Tunnel hinführte, konnte er auch nur das geringste Geräusch vernehmen. Es war, als befände er sich in einem Grab.

Das Einzige, was die Stille unterbrach, waren seine eigenen Schritte, die beinahe hastig über den feuchten Boden liefen und immer wieder in den Morast, der zeigte, dass hier schon lange niemand mehr regelmäßig herkam, einzusinken drohten.

Vor ihm tauchte eine Tür auf. Es war dieselbe, wie damals auch. Als er sie öffnete, konnte er leise Stimmen von drinnen hören, deren genauen Wortlaut er jedoch nicht entziffern konnte, auch nicht, als er die Ohren spitzte.

Er wollte gerade weitergehen, als ein Ruf von oben ertönte.

"Nein, das tust du nicht!" Es war Harry, der geschrieen hatte, wenn er sich nicht irrte. Es knallte, dann kehrte wieder Ruhe ein.

Der Schweiß rann Remus von der Stirn. Was ging da oben vor? War es wirklich, wie er gedacht hatte, Sirius, der sich dort befand?

Er entschloss sich binnen Sekundenbruchteilen, dass er keine Zeit dazu hatte, jetzt darüber nachzudenken und steuerte die wahrscheinlich schon morsche Treppe an, deren Geländer nur noch zur Hälfte da war.

"Wir sind hier oben!" hörte er eine Mädchenstimme. "Sirius Black - schnell!"

Sein Herz pochte und sein Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren, als er diesen Namen hörte. Gleich würden sie sich gegenüber stehen, nach so vielen Jahren.

Noch bevor er die Tür überhaupt erreicht hatte, ließ er sie schon mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes aufschwingen und stürmte hinein, den Stab immer noch erhoben. Er dachte nicht weiter darüber nach, was er tat, sondern entwaffnete sie alle vorsorglich und fing die Zauberstäbe der anderen geschickt auf.

Dann sah er ihn.

Sirius.

Er sah schrecklich aus. Seine Haare hingen ihm schlaff und dreckig ins Gesicht, die bleiche Haut spannte um die Knochen und seine Augen lagen tief aber glänzend in den Höhlen.

Sirius starrte zurück, sein Mund stand leicht offen.

Dann kehrte Remus in die Realität zurück, er bemerkte erst jetzt Harry, der halb auf Sirius lag und seine Hände an seiner Kehle hatte. Der Anblick schnitt ihm ins Herz.

"Remus?" Seine Stimme erschreckte ihn nur noch mehr, denn es kam nicht mehr als ein heiseres Krächzen aus seiner Kehle, als sich ein kaum sichtbares Lächeln in seinem Gesicht bildete. "Lange nicht mehr gesehen, Kumpel."

Remus konnte es nicht fassen. Er sprach ihn an, als sei er gerade eben aus einem erholsamen Urlaub wiedergekommen und habe nicht sein halbes Leben in Azkaban verbracht.

Remus sah, wie Harry, Hermine und der anscheinend verletzte Ron seltsame Blicke austauschten. Er wagte es nicht, Sirius direkt anzusprechen, oder ihn gar weiterhin anzusehen, sondern senkte den Kopf und schwieg.

Hermine war es schließlich, die das Schweigen brach.

"Professor Lupin?" Er sah auf. "Sie kennen ihn, nicht wahr?" fragte sie und zeigte dabei auf Sirius, doch es lag nichts Fragendes in ihrer Stimme.

Seine Augen huschten hin und her; zwischen Harry, der ihn mit geweiteten Augen anstarrte, Ron, der auf dem staubigen Bett lag - dem Bett, an dem so einige Erinnerungen geknüpft waren, wie er mit Schamesröte im Gesicht feststellte - , Hermine, die ihn unverwandt ansah und zu guter Letzt Sirius, dessen Blick etwas Flehendes angenommen hatte. Ganz so, als wolle er sagen: Verleugne mich nicht.

Remus resignierte.

"Ja." gestand er leise und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Sirius' Schultern hinuntersackten, als habe er nur auf diese Aussage gewartet.

"Sirius …" wisperte er dann endlich, als die Stille zu stark auf ihm drückte.

Doch dieser sah ihn nicht an, denn seine Augen waren zu Ron geschweift.

"Deine Ratte." sagte er. "Gib sie mir."

Verständlicherweise schaute Ron verwirrt in die Runde.

"M-Meine Ratte? Was wollen Sie mit meiner Ratte?"

"Das ist keine Ratte, verdammt!"

In Remus zog sich alles zusammen. Konnte es etwa sein?

"Sirius!" Er sah auf. "Sirius … kannst … ist … ist das Peter?"

Sirius sah ihn an, mit seinen dunkeln Augen und als er zurückblickte, wusste er, dass es so war. Dass er all die Jahre lang das Falsche geglaubt hatte. Dass er dem Ministerium mehr vertraut hatte als seinem Freund.

"Es tut mir Leid …" sagte er mit gesenktem Kopf. Er konnte es im Moment nicht ertragen, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Zu groß war die Angst, dort etwas wie Enttäuschung zu sehen. Oder möglicherweise sogar Hass?

Sirius antwortete nicht. Er hatte sich wieder Ron zugewandt und ging einen Schritt auf diesen zu. Ron, der auf dem Bett lag, stieß sich mit beiden Händen ab, um von ihm weg zu kriechen, hisste dabei jedoch schmerzerfüllt auf. Sein Bein schien gebrochen zu sein.

Doch Sirius war Rons offensichtliche Angst egal; er beugte sich über den Jungen und hielt seine Hände mit seiner eigenen Rechten fest, während die Linke in seine Brusttasche fasste, um von dort eine quiekende, zerzaust aussehende Ratte hervorzuholen, die sich wie wild in seinen Fingern wand. Dann ließ er Ron wieder los, der sich die Handgelenke rieb. Sirius war bei solchen Sachen nie besonders sanft gewesen, allerdings auch nie so brutal, dass es wehtat, erinnerte sich Remus.

Menschen konnten sich verändern.

"Schau her." forderte Sirius ihn auf und hielt ihm die Ratte unter die Nase. Die plötzliche Nähe seiner Finger ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen - er hätte sich dafür am liebsten wie ein Hauself selbst bestraft.

"Siehst du's?" wurde er nach einer Weile gefragt. Er sah es keineswegs; all seine Gedankenwege waren so sehr auf die Person vor ihm gerichtet, dass kein Platz mehr für andere Überlegungen blieb. Jetzt wurde er jedoch aus seinen Träumen gerissen. "Ihm fehlt ein Zeh. Genauer gesagt, ein Finger. Der Finger, den sie damals gefunden haben." klärte Sirius ihn im kalten Tonfall auf, sodass es Remus Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

"Das …" fing er an. Das war der Beweis, dass Peter lebte. Dass er auf eine Lüge hereingefallen war.

"Ja, das!" fauchte Sirius ihn an. "Du hast mir auch nicht geglaubt, oder? Sonst hättest du dich ja wohl in den ganzen Jahren mal blicken lassen!"

In Remus machten sich Schuldgefühle breit, trotzdem versuchte er sich zu verteidigen.

"Ich - du hast ja keine Ahnung! S-Sie lassen nicht einfach jeden rein, glaub mir, ich habe es versucht!" Und das hatte er tatsächlich, sogar mehrmals, doch sein Antrag wurde jedes einzelne Mal wieder zurückgewiesen, ohne dass man ihm ein einziges Mal einen Grund dafür genannt hatte. Allerdings hatte er ihn immer zur Rede stellen wollen.

"Ich hab keine Ahnung? Hast du eine Ahnung, wie es ist, zwölf - zwölf! - Jahre lang in diesem kleinen, stinkenden Loch zu hausen, umgeben von Dementoren, die dir wirklich alles nehmen, was dir noch geblieben ist? Hast du sie?" Sirius hatte sich in Rage geredet; und jetzt, wo er so wütend vor ihm stand, erkannte Remus vollends, was er durchgemacht haben musste, wie ausgezehrt er war, wie bleich und leblos sein Erscheinungsbild. Remus wünschte sich, er könnte die Zeit zurückdrehen.

Langsam senkte er den Kopf. Nicht nur, weil er sich vor all ihnen schämte, sondern auch, weil er nicht wollte, dass Sirius sah, wie ihm die Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

"Ich werde jetzt beenden, wofür ich angeklagt wurde." Sirius' Stimme war leise und an niemanden gerichtet, es klang mehr wie ein Gebet als eine Aussage. Ich werde es beenden und danach soll alles gut sein.

Sirius hielt die zappelnde Ratte fest und streckte seine Hand in Remus' Richtung.

"Gib mir einen Zauberstab." sagte er.

Remus zögerte nur kurz, bevor er wahllos einen der Zauberstäbe nahm und ihn ihm in die Hand drücken wollte.

"Halt!"

Er hatte die drei Kinder ganz vergessen. Harry war es gewesen, der dazwischengerufen hatte und sich jetzt zwischen Sirius und ihn stellte.

"Sie - Sie wollen doch nicht etwa gemeinsame Sache mit ihm machen, oder?"

"Krätze!" flehte Ron heiser. "Lasst ihn in Ruhe! Gebt ihn mir wieder!"

Doch Krätze hatte wohl ganz andere Pläne, denn auf einmal war von Sirius ein Aufschrei zu hören und als sich alle nach ihm umdrehten, sahen sie, wie die Ratte gerade zu Boden fiel, einen blutigen Biss hinterlassend.

"Haltet ihn auf!" Sirius' Augen hatten sich unnatürlich geweitet, doch er schien unfähig sich zu bewegen.

Remus, der immer noch den Zauberstab in der Hand hielt, tat das Einzige, was ihm gerade einfiel, richtete den Stab auf das davonlaufende Tier und haspelte einen Spruch. Ein gelber Strahl zischte aus dessen Spitze und traf Krätze, welcher sofort erstarrte - und dann auf einmal seine Form zu verändern begann.


	10. Unsicherheit

_Kapitel X : Unsicherheit_

Das kleine pelzige Tier fing an zu wachsen. Die raren Haare wurden durch schmutzige Kleidung ersetzt, die spitze Schnauze formte sich zu einem Gesicht, die Krallen wurden zu Händen und Fingern. Am Ende der Verwandlung stand schließlich halb gebeugt ein Mensch vor ihnen, dem man die Jahre von Unsauberkeit und Zerschlissenheit nur zu gut ansah.

"Peter."

Der Mann richtete sich auf und schaute zittrig in alle Richtungen, ehe er schließlich an Sirius hängen blieb, der gesprochen hatte.

"S-Sirius, mein al-"

"Sei still!"

Sofort verfiel er in Schweigen, richtete aber stattdessen seine Augen auf Remus.

"Remus … du musst mir glauben, ich wollte das alles nicht!"

Remus stand da, die eine Hand klammerte sich zuckend an dem fremden Zauberstab fest, die andere war zu einer Faust geballt. Seine Pupillen füllten seine Augen beinahe aus, als er zu sprechen beginnen versuchte.

"D-Das kann … d-doch gar nicht sein!" stotterte er und trat einen, dann einen zweiten Schritt zurück. "Wieso …" Er sprach nicht zu Ende, zu sehr stach der Schmerz in seinem Herzen.

Peter nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und hub erneut zu seiner Verteidigung an:

"Moony" , nannte er ihn bei seinem Spitznamen, mit dem er schon so lange nicht mehr benannt worden war und von dem er sich gewünscht hatte, dass ihn jemand anderes so nennen würde, "ich weiß, ich habe einen Fehler gemacht! Ich … Ich hatte solche Angst, du weißt nicht, zu was Er fähig ist!"

Aus Sirius' Richtung ertönte ein missbilligendes Schnauben.

"Angst? Du hattest doch immer nur Angst gehabt!" polterte er. "Ohne uns wärest du damals nichts gewesen, alle haben dich nur akzeptiert, weil du zu uns gehörtest!"

Peter schien einen Moment lang verletzt zu sein, doch er kümmerte sich schließlich nicht weiter um Sirius; Remus war es, den er überzeugen wollte. Er wusste, hatte er Remus erst auf seine Seite gezogen, würde der andere sich fügen.

"Remus … Ich weiß … Ich hätte sterben sollen … Aber - Aber James und Lily hätten das sicher nicht gewollt!"

Als er ihre Namen aussprach, mit solcher Intensität, da krampfte sich in Remus alles zusammen, das Stechen in seiner Brust wurde unerträglich, fuhr wie ein heißer Schmerz durch ihn hindurch und erreichte seine Augen. Ein salziger Geschmack auf seinen Lippen kündigte ihm seine momentane Verfassung an, die ihm nur allzu zerbrechlich schien. Zu zerbrechlich, um Peters flehenden Augen standhalten zu können.

Kurz leckte er sich die Tränen weg, sein Blick huschte unsicher zu Sirius, dann zu den drei Kindern, etwas länger bei Harry, dann wieder zu Peter - klein, schmächtig, arm und hilflos.

"Okay …" wisperte er und senkte den Kopf, weil er niemanden mehr in die Augen sehen konnte. Es war, als würde er daran verbrennen. "Ich …" Er seufzte resignierend. "Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr, wem ich vertrauen soll." gestand er. "Ihr habt euch beide so verändert!" Seine Stimme war lauter geworden, zittriger und er schluchzte heiser, als er weiter sprach. "Ich habe einfach … Angst, etwas Falsches zu tun. Es - Es tut mir Leid … Sirius."

Stille war in der Heulenden Hütte eingekehrt.

Remus dachte nach. Er wusste einfach nicht mehr weiter. Sollte er Sirius vertrauen, demjenigen, zu dem er das engste Verhältnis gehabt hatte? Doch Sirius hatte sich geändert, das hatte er bemerkt. War er noch wie früher oder hatte er keine Skrupel, ihn anzulügen, hatte er auch damals nicht gezögert, spielte er mit ihm?

Und Peter - er war gegen sie beide gewesen, ja, doch Lily und James verraten, den Mann und Freund, den er am meisten geachtet und gefürchtet hatte? War Peter zu so etwas fähig? Ein Todesser zu sein?

Remus' Hände krallten sich zusammen, bis seine kurzen Fingernägel sich in die Haut drückten, doch er beachtete dies nicht sondern starrte stumm auf den staubigen Boden, der von feinen Holzfasern bedeckt war, die vor Jahren mal aus den zerfetzten Möbeln herausgerissen worden waren.

"Remus." Sirius' Stimme hatte einen bekannten Ton angeschlagen, als er ihn ansprach, der Ton, den er früher immer bei ihm angewendet hatte, wenn er ihn wegen irgendeiner Sache beruhigen oder beschwichtigen wollte. "Du glaubst ihm doch nicht etwa, oder?"

Remus antwortete erst nicht, er hatte Angst davor, vor Sirius' Reaktion. Schließlich überwand er sich doch:

"Ich glaube niemandem, Sirius. Solange ich keine Beweise habe."

Es knallte. Erschrocken sah Remus auf, starrte auf Sirius. Dieser hatte mit voller Wucht seine rechte Faust gegen die Wand geschlagen, sodass das mitgenommene Holz kaum erkennbare Risse bekam.

"Beweise?" fauchte er wütend. "Ist es dir nicht Beweis genug, dass er lebt? Dass ihm ein Finger fehlt?" Er kniff die Augen zusammen. "Dass ich es sage? - Vertraust du mir nicht, Moony?"

Er hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen, das bemerkte auch er selbst, als er es aussprach, denn Remus' offener und betrübter Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände und wischte jegliche Emotion von Wut aus seinen Zügen, machte der puren Fassungslosigkeit Platz.

"So ist das also …" flüsterte er leise und lehnte sich an die Wand, rutschte kraftlos an ihr hinunter. Die Stirn hinter den wirren Haaren verborgen wisperte er: "Du bist nicht der Einzige, der sich verändert hat, Remus."

"Ich weiß." Remus fixierte den Boden, doch er sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Sirius nachdenklich zwischen die Ritzen der Holzbretter, die die Fenster verdeckten, blinzelte.

"Sag …" meinte er nach einer Weile. "Ist heute nicht wieder Vollmond?"

Remus zuckte zusammen und schaute zitternd zu ihm. Er hatte zwei Gründe dafür: Erstens wussten Hermine, Ron und Harry nichts von seiner Krankheit, und zweitens wurde ihm mit einem Mal bewusst, in welcher Gefahr sie sich schon die ganze Zeit befunden hatten und noch immer befanden, ohne es zu merken.

"Schnell - schnell - weg, raus hier!" faselte er zusammen, und auch Sirius rappelte sich auf, die Situation vollends begreifend.

Harry schien jedoch verwirrt zu sein.

"Was? Professor, was ist los?"

Remus sah ihn an, seine Augenbrauen zusammengezogen.

"Ich erklär's euch später, geht jetzt!" mahnte er ihn, doch Hermine fuhr ihm dazwischen.

"Keine Sorge, Professor Lupin, ich werde es ihnen erklären." sagte sie. Ihr Blick war seltsam starr und forsch, als wüsste sie ganz genau, was sie sich damit für eine Last aufbürdete. Weder Remus, noch Sirius, noch Peter konnten vor Schock sprechen. "Kommt Jungs." befahl das Mädchen und bugsierte Harry zu Ron, der bemitleidenswert auf dem Bett saß.

Ohne weitere Worte nahmen die zwei ihn in ihre Mitte, seine Arme um ihre Schultern geschlungen und gingen leisen Schrittes durch die Tür, verschwanden in der Dunkelheit des Ganges.

Remus hatte ihnen noch lange nachgestarrt, ehe er sich wieder den anderen beiden zuwandte und bemerkte, dass alle Blicke nur auf ihn gerichtet waren.

"Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern." sagte er schließlich, denn jetzt, wo er sich wieder dieser Nacht bewusst war, spürte er schon das unterschwellige Kribbeln, das seine bevorstehende Verwandlung ankündigte.

Sirius nickte, auf Peters Gesicht war keinerlei Emotion abzulesen; es war, als sei er zu Stein erstarrt.

Langsam neigte Remus seinen Kopf zu den zugenagelten Fenstern, versuchte, das Licht des Vollmondes auszumachen, fand es und verfolgte die stärker werdenden Strahlen, die langsam näher kamen und sich zwischen den Ritzen der Bretter hindurchquetschten.

"Ihr solltet euch verwandeln." meinte er tonlos, geradewegs zum Licht stehend, dass über den Boden kroch und sich nach ihm ausstreckte.

Sirius grinste.

"Wie in alten Zeiten, nicht?" witzelte er.

Die Zähne auf die Lippe beißend sah Remus ihm zu. Er wünschte, er könnte verstehen, warum Sirius diese Situation so überspielte, warum er nicht wie eben seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen konnte und ihm all das sagte, was er dachte, egal, wie sehr er ihn damit verletzte - denn seine Lügen verletzten ihn nur noch mehr, bis ins Unerträgliche.

Das Kribbeln wurde auf einmal stärker, breitete sich rasendschnell in seinem Körper aus und Remus wusste auch ohne nach unten zu sehen, dass das Licht des Mondes ihn erreicht hatte und sich nun langsam an seinem Körper entlang hangelte.

"Sirius …" Das Atmen schmerzte ihm bereits, seine Lungen fühlten sich an, als würden sie bersten und er wusste bereits seit Jahren, dass er in diesem Zustand nicht sprechen sollte, doch er musste noch schnell etwas loswerden, bevor der andere in ihm die Oberhand gewann und seine Gedanken mitriss wie ein reißender Fluss ein loses Ästchen. "Es waren schöne … Zeiten, nicht?" Er holte rasselnd Luft. "Aber … glaub mir … es wird nie mehr wie früher."

Sirius stand da, bereit zu seiner Verwandlung auf Knien und Händen hockend, die schwarzen schmutzigen Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht, sein Mund fest zusammengekniffen. Remus hatte die Wahrheit gesprochen, eine Wahrheit, die sich keiner von ihnen so leicht eingestehen wollte.

Der Schmerz in seinen Knochen und Adern wurde immer mehr und mehr, stieg weiter nach oben und erreichte seinen Kopf. Er spürte, wie es ihm schwindelig wurde, sah vor sich einen schwarzen Wirbel - Sirius, der sich endlich verwandelte.

Dann war für diese Nacht auch sein letzter Gedanke gelöscht.


	11. Das zweite Gesicht

_Kapitel XI : Das zweite Gesicht_

Er wachte auf, weil ihn etwas an den Schultern kitzelte. Müde blinzelnd schob er sich aus seiner unbequemen Position hoch und schaute umher, um herauszufinden, was ihn berührt hatte.

Es war Sirius.

Gähnend rieb Remus sich den Schlaf aus den Augen, stützte sich noch etwas mehr auf, wobei ihm die Decke, die ihn bis eben noch gewärmt hatte von den Schultern glitt.

"Wie spät?" nuschelte er mit rauer Stimme, vermied es jedoch sich zu strecken. Er wusste, dass er sich in seinem Zustand nicht allzu sehr bewegen sollte.

"Weiß nicht. Aber es dämmert bald." Sirius' Stimme war leise und angespannt. Als Remus ihn überrascht anblickte, sah er, dass er mit zusammengekniffenen Zähnen auf dem Boden hockte.

"Sirius?" Vorsichtig rutschte er zu ihm hinüber, die Hände auf dem Boden. "Sirius …" Es fiel ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Sie waren allein.

Peter war nicht mehr da. Seine Kehle war verschlossen.

"Verdammt …" Sein Zischen ließ Remus kalte Schauer über den Rücken laufen; so kannte er ihn gar nicht. Er kannte ihn überhaupt nicht mehr.

"Hey …" Zitternd überbrückte er noch den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen, legte sanft seinen Arm um den anderen, krallte sich in dessen Hemd fest. "Wir werden ihn sicher wieder finden, jetzt wo-"

"Sei still!" Remus zuckte zusammen, als er Sirius' harsche Stimme hörte. "Ich muss nachdenken." Fragend sah Remus ihn an.

"Nachdenken?"

"Ja, verdammt! - Ich muss herausfinden, wohin Peter geflohen ist … Mal sehen … Zu diesem rothaarigen Jungen wird er wohl nicht mehr gegangen sein, so blöd ist selbst der nicht …"

"Sirius."

"… und alleine durchschlagen ist auch nicht sein Ding, das hält die Klette nicht lange aus …"

"Sirius!"

"Was?"

Sirius wirbelte herum, seine verdreckten Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Seine früher so schönen Züge waren verzerrt, es hatte sich eine Zornesfalte zwischen den Augen gebildet, die ihn jetzt anfunkelten.

"Ich denke, du solltest von hier verschwinden …" Remus wollte dies nicht sagen, er wollte ihn am liebsten für immer bei sich behalten, ihn irgendwie an sich binden, doch er wusste, dass das nur egoistisch sein würde. Sirius hatte andere Probleme. Das Ministerium suchte ihn seit Monaten - seit beinahe einem Jahr - und je länger er sich an einem Ort aufhielt, desto gefährlicher wurde es, dort zu bleiben. Und dass er hier schon einige Zeit verbracht hatte, erschien Remus logisch. Er hatte nur auf den richtigen Moment gewartet, Peter zu erwischen.

"Peter könnte noch hier sein!"

Remus senkte den Kopf und biss die Zähne zusammen. Peter, Peter, immer nur Peter. Er konnte ja verstehen, dass Sirius auf Rache aus war, nach all dem was passiert war, aber - Moment, Rache? Ohne es wissentlich gesteuert zu haben, hatte Remus angefangen, Sirius zu glauben. Sirius konnte es nicht gewesen sein, er konnte sie einfach nicht verraten haben. Seine Worte von der vergangenen Nacht hallten in seinem Kopf wider. Sagte so etwas jemand, der ihn betrügen wollte? Jemand, der alles zerstört hatte?

Nein.

Und außerdem, wie ihm gerade einfiel, hatte Peter sich nicht schon längst verraten? Er hatte gesagt, er hätte sterben sollen - war das nicht eine Anspielung gewesen? Eine Anspielung, ja, aber auf was?

War vielleicht keiner von beiden, weder Sirius noch Peter, der wahre Täter? Steckte noch eine andere Person dahinter?

"Voldemort …" Sirius ballte die Fäuste, sprach den Namen mit aller Abscheu aus, die er aufbringen konnte. "Ich wette mein Leben darauf, dass er bei ihm ist - diese Ratte!" Er spuckte auf den Boden. "Scheißdreck aber auch!"

Ungläubig starrte Remus ihn an. Voldemort - natürlich. War das Puzzle etwa schon gelöst? Es ergab alles einen Sinn, viel mehr, als es es früher getan hatte. Er konnte sich Peter plötzlich viel besser in der Rolle, die Sirius ihn zuschrieb, vorstellen. Er hatte es nicht aus Hass getan. Er hatte es getan, weil er Angst gehabt hatte. Doch dazu musste noch etwas anderes geschehen sein.

"Sirius?"

"Kannst du nicht mal still sein?" Seine Worte schnitten ihm ins Herz.

"Bitte … Ich muss dich etwas fragen …"

"Dann frag halt!" Sirius schien von Minute zu Minute mürrischer zu werden. "Und nimm verdammt noch mal die Finger von mir weg!"

Kaum hatte er das gesagt, nahm er Remus' Hände und riss sie gewaltsam fort, mit mehr Kraft, als eigentlich nötig gewesen wäre; mit leichtem Aufkeuchen hielt Remus sie sich an den eigenen Körper, als wollte er sich vor weiteren Handgreiflichkeiten schützen.

Leicht irritiert setzte er zum Sprechen an.

"Also … Ich hab … Ich hab immer gedacht, du wärst der Geheimniswahrer gewesen!" sprudelte es aus ihm heraus. Sirius sah ihn beinahe desinteressiert an.

"Hast du das, ja?" fragte er kühl.

Remus senkte den Kopf und krallte seine Hände in den warmen Stoff der Decke.

"Verdammt, Sirius …" flüsterte er. "Wieso tust du das?"

"Wieso tu ich was?"

"Das alles … Du bist so abweisend … Waren wir nicht-"

"Waren?" Sirius unterbrach ihn abrupt, starrte ihn wutentbrannt an. "Ja, verdammt, wir waren eine ganze Menge, weißt du noch? Erst vor ein paar Stunden hast du noch gesagt, dass es nie mehr wie früher wird - und jetzt, jetzt willst du auf einmal wieder was von mir?" spie er ihm entgegen.

Remus schwieg. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen? Sirius sagte die Wahrheit. Auch er hatte die Wahrheit gesprochen. Es würde nie mehr so wie früher werden. Dennoch war ihm die Beziehung zu Sirius zu wichtig, um sie einfach so aufzugeben.

Doch hatte er ihn nicht schon längst aufgegeben gehabt? Die ganzen zwölf Jahre lang hatte er ihn für den Verräter, den Mörder gehalten, er hatte ihm misstraut. Ja, er konnte verstehen, was in Sirius vorging. Jedenfalls hoffte er es, und noch viel mehr hoffte er, dass dies für einen Neuanfang reichen würde.

"Hat's dir jetzt die Sprache verschlagen?"

Sirius ertrug die angespannte Stille zwischen ihnen wohl genauso wenig wie er selbst.

"Nein." Unsicher blickte Remus zwischen einzelnen Haarsträhnen zu ihm empor. "Ich hab nur nachgedacht."

Sirius antwortete nicht, stattdessen drehte er sich wieder um, mit dem Rücken zu Remus und starrte wieder auf die Stelle, auf die er eben schon herabgesehen hatte. Dann stand er auf und klopfte sich überflüssigerweise den Staub von den verschlissenen Kleidern.

"Wo willst du hin?" Man konnte es Remus anhören, dass er in leichte Panik verfallen war.

"Weg - das wolltest du doch sowieso, nicht wahr?" Sirius' Antwort kam ohne Zögern, zu schnell, um glaubhaft zu sein. Remus sprang auf und hielt ihm am Ärmel fest. Sofort riss der alte Stoff einige Zentimeter ein. "Hast du mich etwa so sehr vermisst, dass du mich ausziehen willst?" Doch er bewegte sich weder von der Stelle, noch war auf seinem Gesicht irgendeine Regung zu erkennen, die gezeigt hätte, dass er Spaß an seiner Boshaftigkeit gehabt hätte.

Remus war mehr als nur irritiert, er war verletzt. Er verstand nicht - wollte vielleicht auch nicht verstehen - wieso Sirius sich so seltsam aufführte. Doch eines wusste er: Er wollte ihn nicht schon wieder verlieren, diesmal vielleicht für immer.

"Bitte bleib." Seine Stimme war heiser geworden, seine Kehle wie zugeschnürt und er musste heftig schlucken, um noch Luft zu bekommen, die plötzlich arg wenig im Raum vorhanden zu sein schien.

Er wusste nicht warum, doch Sirius' darauf folgendes Schweigen spornte ihn dazu an, weiter auf ihn einzureden.

"Ich … Ich meine, auch wenn es jetzt sicher anders wird … wir, na ja, wir könnten doch irgendwie …" Er brach ab. Irgendwie? Er wusste selbst nicht, was er von ihm wollte.

Einen Neuanfang? Wenn das mal so leicht gewesen wäre, Sirius war ein gesuchter Mörder, er konnte nicht so einfach Händchen haltend mit ihm über die Straße laufen.

Und er kannte ihn einfach nicht mehr. Nicht nur er, Sirius, hatte sich verändert, er selbst auch. Er hatte andere Angewohnheiten, dachte anders, war ein beinahe komplett anderer Mensch geworden. Mit Sirius war es das Gleiche.

Würden sie - würde er - bereit sein, sich erneut kennen zu lernen? Das Risiko war hoch enttäuscht zu werden und Remus wusste, dass Sirius so eine Entscheidung sicherlich nicht leicht fallen würde.

"Moony." Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass der Arm, den er festhielt, wie verrückt zitterte. Die Stimmung war komplett anders geworden.

"Sirius …?" Remus wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er hatte damals, in ihrer Schulzeit, nur wenige Momente erlebt, in denen sein Freund verletzlich oder schutzbedürftig gewirkt hatte, doch er konnte keines der erlebten Ereignisse auf dieses übertragen.

Mit leichtem Schauern erinnerte er sich daran, wie Sirius sich einmal bei ihm ausgeweint hatte, weil er an seine Mutter erinnert worden war. Er hatte ihn trösten wollen, war schockiert gewesen, dass Sirius zu so negativen Gefühlen - mal abgesehen von Hass - überhaupt fähig war; und wütend, als er herausfand, dass Sirius ihn hinters Licht geführt hatte um ihn zu verführen, was ihm zu Remus' Glück nicht gelungen war.

War es diesmal dasselbe? Spielte Sirius mit ihm?

Remus sah auf, in sein Gesicht. Und war wieder einmal schockiert.

Nackte Angst, es zeigte sich nichts als nackte Angst in Sirius' schattigen Augen.

Nein, das hier war ernst.

Sirius hatte sich verändert. Er spielte nicht mehr mit ihm.


	12. Anfang einer Vereinigung

_Kapitel XII : Anfang einer Vereinigung_

Remus wusste nicht mehr, was er tun sollte. Einerseits war er zutiefst von Sirius' Worten verletzt, andererseits spürte er die ihm nur allzu bekannte Sehnsucht ihn zu umarmen. Doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie nicht auch ein zweites Mal abwehren würde.

Remus war feige geworden. War er früher nicht anders gewesen? Hatte er nicht Mut bewiesen, indem er Sirius seine Gefühle offenbarte oder auch mal Streit mit ihm anfing? Wieso konnte er dieses Risiko nicht eingehen?

Er hatte Angst verletzt zu werden. Über die Jahre hinweg war er einsam gewesen und diese Einsamkeit hatte sich mehr und mehr in sein Herz gefressen und ihn unsicher gemacht. Wie sollte er da noch einen Neuanfang wagen können, geschweige denn, dass er sich traute auch nur einen Schritt in die von ihm angestrebte Richtung zu unternehmen.

Und was war mit Sirius? Dachte er vielleicht gar nicht an all das, was ihn so aufwühlte? War er ihm egal?

Remus merkte, dass er sich langsam in seine Emotionen reinsteigerte und in ihnen zu versinken drohte; seine Finger krallten sich fester in den harten Stoff.

"Sirius, ich …" Er erschrak, als er sich selbst hörte. Das Zuschnüren seiner Kehle hatte ihm beinahe die Stimme geraubt, sie hörte sich in seinen Ohren auf einmal viel zu schwach an, als dass er sie weiterhin benutzen könnte. Ratlos starrte er Sirius an, welcher ihn ebenfalls ansah, als hätte er ihn noch nie gesehen: Seine hellen Augen waren weit aufgerissen, sein Gesicht verzerrt, der Mund stand leicht offen. Remus wagte es kaum zu atmen, fürchtete sich davor, den Moment, den er zwölf lange Jahre lang herbeigesehnt hatte durch eine voreilige Handlung zu beenden.

Er schluckte.

Und auf einmal war das Eis gebrochen; Sirius zog Remus beinahe harsch an sich heran, Remus stolperte einen halben Schritt vorwärts, drückte sich an ihn und atmete wieder, sog alles was er wahrnehmen konnte in sich hinein, als wollte er nicht Luft, sondern ihn, Sirius, einatmen, als wäre es nur das, was er zum Leben bräuchte.

Und es war so; er brauchte nichts weiter, ohne ihn war er nichts. Er wusste endlich, warum er ihm immer gefehlt hatte: All die Jahre war er tot gewesen, ein lebloses Stück Fleisch, auf der Suche nach einer Seele, die er irgendwann mal verloren hatte.

Und er hatte ihn wieder gefunden. Sie hatten sich wieder gefunden. Das Wie und Wo war ihm vorerst egal, für ihn zählte nur dieser Augenblick und er betete zu wem auch immer, dass dieser nie aufhören möge.

Sirius roch anders als früher.

Damals hatte er ihn immer an ein warmes Kaminfeuer erinnert und seltsamerweise auch an Wintergras. Jetzt kam ihm düsterer Rauch in den Sinn, kalte, einsame Nächte und noch vieles mehr in dieser Richtung. Doch es störte ihn nicht, er hatte keine Angst, er machte sich höchstens Sorgen. Tief einatmend zog er ihn noch fester an sich.

"Es tut mir Leid." nuschelte Remus irgendwann in Sirius' Mantel.

"Ich denke, das könnten wir beide sagen." meinte dieser nur, dann schwiegen sie wieder.

Strähnige Haare kitzelten ihn an der Wange und ließen ihn seine Augen zusammenkneifen, damit sie ihn nicht stachen. Er hätte ewig so dastehen können, alleine mit Sirius, doch er spürte bereits in seinen Beinen, dass er dafür noch zu erschöpft war.

Auch Sirius schien sich dessen bewusst zu werden, denn plötzlich rückte er ihn wieder leicht von sich ab, die Hände auf seinen Schultern und hielt ihn so auf Abstand. Kein Lächeln war auf seinem Gesicht erschienen, ebenso wenig wie auf Remus'. Sie beide waren dazu nicht fähig, auch kam es Remus falsch vor, dies jetzt zu tun. Die Situation war einfach zu traurig um lächeln zu können.

"Sirius, ich-"

"Moony, sei still." Dass es die Worte waren, mit denen er ihn eben noch so verletzt hatte, schmerzte Remus ein wenig, doch diesmal sprach er sie nicht kalt, sondern mit unglaublicher Sanftheit aus. Sanftheit, wie er sie nur von Sirius gekannt hatte.

Immer noch kannte. Wenigstens das war ihm also geblieben. Er spürte, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen und das ärgerte ihn. Kaum sahen sie sich wieder, heulte er. Was würde Sirius von ihm denken? Er konnte doch nicht als erwachsener Mann-

"Moony, liebst du mich?"

Erschrocken hielt er in seinen Gedanken inne, wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, die an seiner Wange hinunter zu laufen drohten. Sirius sah ihn ernst an, nur der leicht gequälte Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zeigte ihm, dass auch er es nicht auf die leichte Schulter nahm.

Fast hätte Remus 'Ja, natürlich!' geantwortet, doch gerade als er den Mund geöffnet hatte, schloss er ihn wieder, denn auf einmal kroch dieselbe Unsicherheit in ihm hoch wie am Tag zuvor, als er zwischen Sirius und Peter entscheiden musste.

Und er wurde sich mit Schrecken bewusst, dass er die Antwort auf diese Frage nicht kannte.

"Du musst nicht antworten." Jetzt lächelte Sirius wieder. "Lass dir Zeit, ich bin mir selber nicht ganz so sicher." Diese seine Worte trafen Remus tief, es stach ihn in seiner Brust und er versuchte mit Macht, seine brennenden Augen vor der Verselbstständigung zurückzuhalten, was ihm gerade noch so gelang.

Remus seufzte.

"Ich … Ich denke …" Er musste allen Mut, den er aufzubringen hatte, sammeln, um folgende Worte sagen zu können, die Worte, die er für die Wahrheit hielt: "Es kann sein, dass meine Liebe zu dir … na ja, wie soll ich sagen?" Er lachte leise und verlegen, sah ihm nicht in die Augen. Sirius nahm seine rechte Hand von seiner Schulter und hob mit spitzen Fingern sein Kinn hoch, in seine Augenhöhe, damit er ihn ansehen konnte.

"Sag's einfach, ich werde dir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen."

"Wirklich?" Remus lachte. Es war schön, mit Sirius so beinahe befreit reden zu können. Beinahe hätte er nachgegeben und sich in ihre gemeinsame Schulzeit hineinversetzt gefühlt. Trotzdem fiel es ihm schwer, ihm so lange in die Augen zu sehen. "Also …" startete er etwas befangen einen neuen Versuch. "Ich denke …", er schluckte, als Sirius ihn intensiver anzusehen schien, "… also … wahrscheinlich … hat meine Liebe ein wenig … na ja, nachgelassen …" sagte er immer leiser werdend. "Ich meine, wir haben uns lange - sehr lange - nicht mehr gesehen und … na ja, ich will nicht sagen, ich hätte mich nicht nach anderen … du weißt schon …"

"Männern? Oder bist du wieder auf Frauen umgesprungen?"

Remus hustete, als Sirius so locker über seine Orientierung sprach.

"Ja." bestätigte er Sirius' Vermutung. "Aber es war wirklich niemand dabei … den … den …" Er stockte; was er vorgehabt hatte zu sagen, klang in seinen Augen wie zweitklassiger Kitsch aus einem drittklassigen Film.

"… den du so sehr geliebt hast wie mich?" fragte Sirius, lächelnd und mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Remus errötete.

"Ja." wisperte er. "Ich hoffe, du denkst jetzt nicht wegen den anderen irgendwie schlecht von mir, ich meine, es waren immerhin zwölf Jahre und ich-"

"Ist ja schon gut!" Sirius hob abwehrend die Hände. "Ich glaube auch nicht, dass ich keusch geblieben wäre, wenn ich die Möglichkeit dazu gehabt hätte …" Gegen Ende wurde seine Stimme wieder leiser, er wusste, dass er unbeabsichtigt etwas Heikles angesprochen hatte. Oder wollte er ihr Gespräch nur wieder auf das eigentliche Thema lenken? Remus wusste es nicht.

Endlich brach Sirius den Blickkontakt ab, er nahm die Hände von seinen Schultern und ließ sich beinahe erschöpft wirkend auf den Boden sinken; kleine Staubwölkchen wirbelten auf, als Remus sich neben ihn setzte, die Hände im Schoß gefaltet.

Sirius hatte die Augen beinahe geschlossen, blau blinzelten sie durch den schmalen Schlitz, den er ihnen noch zum Sehen gelassen hatte, doch es schien, als würde er nichts von seiner Umgebung wahrnehmen.

"Tatze?" Sirius schrak hoch, als Remus es wagte, seine Spitznamen endlich auszusprechen. Er lächelte melancholisch.

"Es tut gut das zu hören." sagte er, dann seufzte er herzerweichend. "Verdammt!" fluchte er vor sich hin. "Ich dachte, ich hätte ihn endlich gefangen und jetzt ist er wieder entwischt. Ich hätte den Vollmond beachten müssen!" schalt er sich selbst, doch Remus kam sich wie der Schuldige vor. War er es nicht gewesen, der ihn aufgehalten hatte, das zu tun, wonach er gestrebt hatte, nur, weil es an der Zeit gewesen war sich zu verwandeln?

"Tut mir Leid …" Seine Stimme war kaum hörbar, doch gerade noch so laut, dass Sirius ihn verstehen konnte. Dieser drehte sich überrascht wieder in seine Richtung.

"Hm? Wofür denn?" fragte er. Remus wagte es nicht, ihn anzusehen.

"Dass ich dir im Weg gestanden habe. Wegen Peter." Er fühlte sich schrecklich, schrecklich nutzlos.

Ein undefinierbares Geräusch ließ ihn dennoch aufblicken. Sirius sah plötzlich sehr ernst und sehr konzentriert aus, doch sein Blick hatte auch etwas Weiches.

"Hör zu, Remus." sagte er in einem Tonfall, den er wirklich noch nie von ihm gehört hatte. "Egal, was passiert, egal, was zwischen uns passiert ist", er stockte, suchte nach passenden Worten, "du stehst mir nie im Weg."

Und mit diesen Worten packte er Remus Arm, zog ihn so zu sich und küsste ihn mit geschlossenen Augen.


	13. Suchend

_Kapitel XIII : Suchend_

Minuten, Stunden oder Tage? Remus wusste nicht, wie lange sie so dastanden, aneinandergepresst, als wären diese ihre letzten Momente, die sie lebten. Er spürte Sirius' Wärme, die durch verschiedene Stoffe zu ihm hindurch drang, spürte seinen Atem auf seiner Haut, seinen Lippen, überall dort, wo er ihn sich seit Jahren gewünscht hatte. Wie hatte er nur ohne ihn überleben können?

"Remus …" Sirius hatte seine Nase an seiner Halsbeuge vergraben, strich sanft darüber. "Tut mir Leid, was ich eben gesagt habe." Remus schwieg; er war noch nicht gefasst genug, um antworten oder ein einziges sinnvolles Wort in seinem Kopf formen zu können. "Ich … hatte mich nicht unter Kontrolle - ich hatte Angst, dich wieder … zu verlieren." Seine Stimme zitterte.

Remus' Hände griffen fester in Sirius' Kleidung und er drängte sich näher an ihn.

"Egal …" wisperte er zurück. Er wollte die beruhigende Stille nicht unterbrechen. "Lass es uns einfach vergessen … und … und-"

"… von vorne anfangen, hm?" Er konnte sein Lachen auf seinem Hals fühlen.

Sirius' Finger glitten langsam über seinen Rücken, wie damals, erinnerte Remus sich, als sie zum ersten Mal miteinander schliefen, hier, in diesem Raum. Er lächelte, als er daran zurückdachte.

In den vergangenen zwölf Jahren hatte er sich so manches Mal diese Zeit zurückgewünscht, die Tage und Nächte, die sie miteinander verbracht hatten. Sie hatten so viel zusammen unternommen, waren Freunde gewesen und mehr. Nichts hätte seine Stimmung trüben können, so lange nur Sirius an seiner Seite war.

"Worüber denkst du nach?" Sirius' dunkle Stimme hauchte in sein Ohr, seine Haare stellten sich an der Haut darunter auf, ein Schauer fuhr über seinen gesamten Körper.

"An früher." antwortete Remus nur. Er wünschte sich, er hätte nicht gefragt, denn er wollte ihn nicht daran erinnern.

Sirius verstärkte die Umarmung plötzlich, sein Atem ging schneller.

"Moony", seine Stimme war lauter geworden, unsicher vor Angst, "würdest du - würdest du …" Remus hörte ihn verkrampft schlucken.

"Was?" fragte er leise nach.

"Würdest du mit mir schlafen?"

Remus hatte das Gefühl, als würde sein Herz stehen bleiben, nur um die nötige Kraft gesammelt zu haben, um kurz darauf um so heftiger zu schlagen.

"H-Hier?" stotterte er ungläubig und zusammenhangslos.

"Ja." Sirius' Stimme wurde immer leiser. "Wo sonst?" Er klang trauriger; und sofort tat es Remus Leid, ihn so abrupt gefragt zu haben.

"Klar …" Ob man hören konnte, dass er unsicher war?

"Sicher?" Sirius hob den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. "Du musst nichts tun, nur weil ich es will." Remus schluckte, als er ihn so nah vor sich sah, die hellen Augen, die in solch einem Kontrast zu seinen dunklen Haarsträhnen standen, sein ernster und besorgter Blick.

"Es ist okay." Er schlug die Augen nieder.

"Nur okay?" Sirius legte seine Hände auf seine Schulter und schob ihn ein wenig von sich, sah ihn eindringlich an, sodass Remus sich beinahe gezwungen fühlte, den Blick zu erwidern.

"Mehr als das." antwortete Remus und kam sich seltsam dabei vor. Wann war ihre Stimmung so anders geworden? "Ich hab nur … Angst, ein weni-" Er verstummte und erschauerte, als zwei Finger an seiner Wirbelsäule hinunter strichen.

"Brauchst du nicht." Rückwärts wurde er nach hinten geschoben, wie damals, seine Kniekehlen trafen auf das alte Bett in der Ecke, wie damals. Kurze Erinnerungen durchzuckten ihn vor seinem geistigen Auge; Sirius, wie er sich über ihn beugte, Sirius, wie er langsam die Augen schloss, bevor er ihn küsste.

Zittrig fuhren seine Finger unter die Decke, die Remus nur noch zu einem Teil verdeckte, schob sie ganze beiseite. Der raue Stoff kratzte ihn ein wenig, doch die darauf folgende Hand glich alles aus. Er hob die eigene, in der Absicht, Sirius einige Haare aus der Stirn zu streichen, doch dieser hielt ihn auf, und legte seine Hand sanft auf dem fleckigen Laken ab. Seine Finger verweilten eine Weile auf der Stelle, wo Remus seinen Puls heftig schlagen spürte, wo blaue Adern durch seine Haut schimmerten und glitten dann federleicht seinen Arm hinunter und an seiner Hüfte wieder hinauf, bis Sirius seinen Hals erreicht hatte.

Er hielt still, wartete ab, was er vorhatte. Auch, weil er es selbst nicht wusste.

Dadurch, dass ihre Körper nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren, konnte er die Hitze spüren, die von Sirius ausging. Das Atmen schmerzte ihn vor Aufregung und schnürte ihm die Luft ab.

Sirius beugte sich vor, küsste sanft seine Wange und flüsterte etwas in sein Ohr.

"Hm?" fragte Remus leise nach. Sirius verharrte in seiner Position.

"Ich sagte nur, dass mir das hier gefehlt hat." meinte er lächelnd.

Remus fing an zu grinsen.

"War ja klar!" lachte er, trotzdem hörte sich seine Stimme schwach an.

Sirius, gerade eben noch auf seine Ellbogen gestützt, ließ sich langsam hinunter sinken und legte seine Arme um Remus, seine Hände in dessen Haar vergraben. Stumm und bewegungslos blieb er so liegen. Remus konnte sein Herz spüren, dass zuerst heftig schlug, sich dann jedoch beruhigte, ebenso wie seinen Atem, der ihm am Hals kitzelte und seine Haare zerzauste.

"Sirius?" fragte Remus nach einer Weile, in der sie nur so dagelegen waren.

"Hm …?" antwortete dieser lang gezogen.

"Willst du jetzt so liegen bleiben?" Es war scherzhaft gemeint, doch Sirius hatte anscheinend genau das vor:

"Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."

Remus verstummte; er wusste nicht wirklich, was er sagen sollte oder wollte. Zögernd schlang er schließlich seine eigenen Arme um Sirius und legte seine Hände auf seinem Rücken ab, drückte ihn leicht und schmiegte sich ein wenig mehr an ihn, drehte sein Gesicht zu ihm und küsste ihn an der Übergangsstelle zwischen Hals und Kinn.

"Was ist?" fragte er leise.

"Was soll sein?" Sirius lächelte, eine Hand löste sich aus Remus' Haar und strich ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, die sich irgendwann einmal dort hingeschlichen haben musste. "Ich genieße es nur, wieder bei dir zu sein."

Remus errötete, als er dies hörte. Früher war Sirius immer der gewesen, der von unanständigen Sachen nie genug bekommen konnte und er, Remus, war es gewesen, den man ständig dazu überreden musste. War es nun umgekehrt?

Nein, dachte er sich. Auch er genoss es, einfach nur so dazuliegen, das, und Sirius' Anwesenheit zu spüren.

"Scheiße …" Remus wunderte sich nicht darüber, wieso Sirius fluchte. Er wusste, warum. Er empfand genauso. "Wir haben ziemlich viel verpasst, nicht?" Die Stimme war leise, doch sie zitterte nicht. Es war nur die reine Feststellung einer Tatsache.

"Haben wir." stimmte er also zu. Er seufzte und versuchte sich aufzurichten, was mit Sirius auf ihm gar nicht mal so einfach war. "Aber wir sollten langsam gehen. Harry macht sich bestimmt Sorgen."

Sirius richtete sich zwar auf, doch er rollte sich nur auf die Seite, neben ihn, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, während er an die Decke starrte, von der Dreck herunterbröselte, als das Bett unter ihren Bewegungen wackelte.

"Harry …" Er schloss die Augen. "Er sieht genauso aus wie James, findest du nicht auch?"

Remus war sprachlos, dass er darauf angesprochen wurde. Absichtlich hatte er dieses Thema nicht angeschnitten, in der Angst, dass Sirius damit nicht klar kommen würde. Oder auch er.

"Ja … das dachte ich auch … als ich ihn das erste Mal gesehen habe."

"Und?"

"Und was?" fragte Remus nach.

"Na, wie ist er so?" Sirius schlug die Augen auf und blickte ihn direkt an. Er schien neugierig zu sein. Remus brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen.

"Genau wie sein Vater." sagte er, und Sehnsucht nach diesem schwang in seiner Stimme mit. "Ich wünschte, er wäre noch am Leben …"

"Ich auch." Das war alles, was er sagte, dann war es eine Weile still. Remus lauschte dem gleichmäßigen Atem Sirius', besah sich das Heben und Senken seiner Brust und erinnerte sich gleichzeitig an diese Zeit damals, die ihm so unendlich lange her zu sein schien. Jetzt war sie wieder da, so plötzlich, fiel ihm auf. Auf einmal war es, als wären Sirius und er nie getrennt gewesen.

Doch er wusste, dass er sich das nur einbildete. Auf Dauer konnte ihr Zustand nicht so weitergehen. Sie mussten reden. Er wusste das, und auch Sirius müsste es wissen.

Vorsichtig blinzelte er zu ihm. Sirius sah zurück und sofort fragte er sich, ob er schon die ganze Zeit von ihm beobachtet worden war.

"Was?" fragte er.

"Nichts."

Wieder war es still. Worüber sollten sie auch reden? Remus hätte es am liebsten geleugnet, doch er fühlte sich unwohl.

Mit einem Mal stützte sich Sirius auf, schwang sich über Remus auf die andere Seite des Bettes und stand dann auf.

"Wohin gehst du?" fragte Remus leicht panisch und verachtete sich selbst dafür. Sirius drehte sich nicht um, sein Kopf erschien Remus von hinten trotzig hochgehalten, doch es konnte auch nur Einbildung sein. Konnte.

"Peter suchen." meinte er knapp. "Und dann sehen wir uns wieder."

Remus schluckte.

"Auf einmal wieder so ernst?" fragte er schließlich leise. Und immer noch blieb er so da stehen.

"Ich muss." sagte er heiser und begann dann, sich in Richtung Tür zu bewegen, die Remus wie ein gähnendes leeres Loch vorkam, in dem er gleich verschwinden würde. Er hielt ihn nicht auf.

Und noch im Dunkeln verschwand er, genauso wie er ihn wieder gesehen hatte.


	14. Allein und doch nicht dasselbe

_Kapitel XIV : Allein und doch nicht dasselbe_

Remus streckte sich auf dem rostigen Bett aus, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, die Augen auf die Decke über ihm gerichtet. Er seufzte und schloss die halb. Er wollte jetzt nicht nachdenken, doch jetzt, wo Sirius wieder verschwunden war - wer wusste schon für wie lange - brachen dutzende Gedanken über ihn herein.

Zum Beispiel wieso er so plötzlich mit seinen Zärtlichkeiten aufgehört hatte, obwohl die Initiative schließlich von ihm ausgegangen war.

Oder ob er Peter finden würde. Oder vielmehr, was er mit ihm machen würde, wenn er ihn in die Finger bekam. Remus wurde bewusst, dass er ihn in der Nacht zuvor wahrscheinlich das letzte Mal lebend gesehen hatte.

Dennoch fühlte er nichts dabei. Noch nicht einmal Genugtuung, die er doch eigentlich dabei empfinden müsste, sollte, wenn er bedachte, was Peter getan hatte.

Er drehte sich auf den Bauch und vergrub seine Hände unter dem halb zerrissenen Kopfkissen, aus dem an einigen Stellen weiß und flauschig die weichen Daunen hervorquollen.

"Verdammt …" wisperte er in den Raum. In den vergangenen zwölf Jahren hatte er sich so einiges vorgestellt. Dass Sirius für immer in Azkaban sitzen und dort auch letzten Endes sterben würde natürlich an erster Stelle, denn er war ein realistischer Mensch. Gewesen, dachte er sich, denn jetzt noch an die Realität zu glauben ließ ihn an seinem Verstand zweifeln.

Ab und zu hatte er sich auch seine Rückkehr ausgemalt. In den verschiedensten Versionen.

Dass Sirius freigesprochen wurde und sich der Minister höchstpersönlich für das Missverständnis bei ihm entschuldigen würde. Dass James und Lily wieder auftauchen würden und man die Leichen als jemand anderen identifizieren konnte.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Das war doch alles nur Wunschdenken gewesen, Träumereien, nichts weiter. Und trotzdem war Sirius jetzt frei. Oder jedenfalls auf freiem Fuß, wie man so schön sagte.

Fragte sich nur, wie lange dieser Zustand andauern würde.

Remus wusste, dass der Minister alles in die Wege geleitet hatte, dass Sirius Black wieder gefangen und notfalls seiner 'gerechten Strafe' zugeführt würde. Der Kuss des Dementors. Ihm zog sich innerlich alles zusammen, als ihm bei diesem Gedanken ein Bild in den Kopf schwirrte; Sirius, wie er still dastand, die unheimlichen kapuzenbewehrten Wesen um ihn herum, Kälte verbreitend und langsam und qualvoll alles Glückliche und schließlich auch seine Seele aus ihm heraussaugten.

Wenn es überhaupt jemanden gab, der das Recht außer Sirius das Recht auf dessen Seele hatte, dann war er das wohl selbst.

Remus schrie auf und schmiss seinen Kopf in das Kissen. Er sollte nicht solche egoistischen Gedanken hegen. Besonders nicht nach all der Zeit. Wer wusste schon, wie Sirius über ihn dachte. Es war alles erst ein paar Stunden her.

Und es war alles wahnsinnig schnell gegangen. Er musste dringend mit Harry reden und mit Ron und Hermine sowieso.

* * *

Als Remus wieder in Richtung Schloss ging, war gerade die Sonne vollends aufgegangen. Das Gesicht nach oben streckend blieb er eine Weile mitten auf der Wiese aus der Reichweite der Peitschenden Weide stehen und genoss die warmen Sonnenstrahlen auf seiner Haut, die die durch Sirius' Fortgang bedingte Traurigkeit ein wenig eindämmten. Eigentlich war es ein schöner Tag, dachte er sich. Man konnte sich eine trübe Stimmung gar nicht vorstellen.

Er zwang sich zu lächeln und nahm seinen Weg wieder auf, indem er leise ein Lied vor sich hin pfiff. Es brachte nichts, noch weiter darüber nachzudenken.

Vielleicht war es das, was Sirius zu einem so fröhlichen Menschen gemacht hatte. Einfach nicht über Dinge nachdenken, die man sowieso nicht ändern konnte. Man sollte es einfach annehmen.

Als Remus durch das große Tor schritt, sah er von Weiten eine kleine Gruppe Schüler auf sich zukommen. Kurz darauf erkannte er sie als diejenigen, auf die er sich eigentlich noch vorbereiten wollte.

Harry, Hermine und Ron.

"Professor Lupin!" riefen sie, kaum, dass sie in Reichweite waren. Er antwortete nicht, sondern grinste nur scheu. Dass sie ihn immer noch mit seinem Titel ansprachen, sprach schon einmal für sich.

Die drei blieben vor ihm stehen und starrten ihn nun doch an, wie er feststellte.

"Kann ich euch irgendwie helfen?" fragte Remus und hätte sich noch im selben Moment ohrfeigen können. Was tat er da eigentlich? Sie würden nur denken, dass er feige war, wenn er so unschuldig tat und nicht direkt auf den Punkt kam.

"Professor Lupin, ich …" Hermine hatte einen Anfang machen wollen, doch anscheinend schien es nicht so ganz mit den Worten klappen zu wollen. "Ich, also wir, meine ich … wir wollten mit ihnen reden." Sie schluckte. "Ich habe es ihnen gesagt. Dass Sie … Sie wissen schon." Zwar hielt sie mit ihm Augenkontakt, doch Remus sah ihr an, dass sie sich ziemlich unwohl in ihrer Haut fühlte. Vielleicht mehr als Harry und Ron zusammen, wo sie es doch war, die ihnen von seiner Lykanthropie erzählt hatte.

Andererseits hätte sie sich vielleicht schon daran gewöhnen können, glaubte Remus einen Moment lang, schob den Gedanken danach jedoch sofort beiseite. An so etwas konnte man sich nicht so schnell gewöhnen; er selbst hatte Jahre dafür gebraucht. Und manchmal war es immer noch anders, nicht richtig.

"Professor …", begann nun auch Harry, der sich wohl ein Herz gefasst haben musste, "wie haben Sie … ich …"

Remus ahnte, dass sie sich auf dieses Gespräch zwar vorbereitet hatten, ihren Plan jedoch jetzt, in der Wirklichkeit, nicht durchführen konnten. Er schloss die Augen und senkte den Kopf gen Boden.

"Ich verstehe, wenn ihr jetzt nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollt." sagte er leise. Es würde wie immer sein. Jeder war entsetzt gewesen. Wieso sollte es jetzt anders sein?

"So ein Quatsch!" Der wütende Ausruf, der von Harry stammte, ließ ihn rasch wieder aufblicken.

"Wie …?" fragte er verwirrt. Nicht nur Harry, auch Hermine sah ihn zornig an, und Ron lächelte schüchtern, als wollte er es ihnen gleichtun, hatte dazu aber nicht die nötige Überzeugungskraft sich selbst gegenüber, um einen Werwolf böse anzustarren.

"Das ist Unsinn, Professor Lupin." wiederholte Harry voller Überzeugung. "Es ist doch egal, was Sie sind. - Schließlich zählt nur das hier drin." Er schlug sich kräftig auf die Brust. Seine Hand verweilte kurz dort und glitt dann langsam über den Stoff wieder hinunter.

Remus war erst mal sprachlos. Natürlich hatte er gewusst, vielleicht auch sogar gehofft, dass Harry so etwas sagen würde, doch tatsächlich erwartet hatte er es nicht. Harry glich James mehr, als er jemals geglaubt hatte.

Er spürte ein Brennen in seinen Augen, doch seltsamerweise störte es ihn nicht.

"Professor?" fragte Hermine.

"Hm?"

"Wissen Sie … wissen Sie, wo Sirius Black ist?"

Obwohl sich gerade eine Welle der Erleichterung in ihm breit gemacht hatte, wurde sie durch diese Frage wieder ein wenig zurückgedrängt. Aber er konnte ihnen nicht verübeln, dass sie darüber Bescheid wissen wollten; immerhin hatten sie noch nicht die Spur einer Ahnung, dass Sirius unschuldig war.

Er selbst eigentlich auch nicht. Dennoch musste er ihm einfach glauben. Vielleicht machte Liebe blind, doch es machte ihm seltsamerweise nichts mehr aus. Er wollte die Angelegenheit nur noch schnell hinter sich bringen.

"Ich weiß es nicht genau." sagte Remus schließlich wahrheitsgemäß. "Er wollte Peter suchen."

"Peter Pettigrew?" fragte Ron dazwischen und murmelte dann: "Meine Ratte …"

Remus lächelte leicht.

"Ehrlich gesagt, bei einem zweiten Blick hätte ich ihn wohl auch erkannt, aber darauf achtet man ja nicht."

"Das heißt, sie glauben ihm? Black?" Hermine hatte sich wieder mit eingeschaltet, doch ihre Stimme trug weder Vorwurf noch Freude.

"Ja." antwortete Remus schlicht. Er seufzte. "Sirius ist zwar der Mensch, der seine Freunde gerächt hätte, doch er hätte keine Unschuldigen mit reingezogen." sagte er voller Überzeugung.

"Aber er ist irre! Man hat damals überall berichtet, wie er gelacht hat und-" Ron verstummte, als er Remus' kalten Blick auf sich sah und ebenso die warnenden Blicke von Hermine und Harry bemerkte. "Ich verstehe das einfach nicht …" gab er kleinlaut zu. "Wieso hat er es dann getan, wenn er doch unschuldig ist?"

Remus schwieg. Natürlich wusste er die Antwort, doch es auszusprechen und damit Sirius' eigene Schwäche zuzugeben, war nicht leicht für ihn. Wahrscheinlich hätte er nicht anders gehandelt als er.

"Ich denke, es war einfach zu viel für ihn." Seine Stimme zitterte, als ihm dabei einzelne Bilder in den Kopf kamen, die sich zuckend in ihm abspielten wie ein alter Horrorfilm. "Hört mal …" verlegen steckte er die Hände in die Hosentaschen. "Ich muss noch meine nächste Stunde vorbereiten und ihr solltet sicherlich auch schon längst auf dem Weg in den Unterricht sein, nicht?" Es war eine offensichtliche Ausrede, die, wie er bemerkte, sofort von den Kindern durchschaut wurde, doch er hatte auch Recht. Es gab noch andere Dinge zu tun. "Entschuldigt mich."

Mit pochendem Herzen ging er an ihnen vorbei. Ein kleiner Schauer, gemischt aus Angst, Respekt und Stolz, durchfuhr ihn, als er Harrys Ärmel kurz streifte. James hätte seine Sohn geliebt.

Es war schade, dass er ihn nie so sehen würde, dachte Remus sich im Stillen, während er durch die von Licht erfüllten Gänge schritt.


	15. Zweischneidig

_Kapitel XV : Zweischneidig_

Remus schlug die Augen auf. Seine Haut überfuhr eine Gänsehaut, als er spürte, dass er über Nacht wohl das Turmfenster aufgelassen haben musste, durch das nun ein kalter Wind wehte. Obwohl es Sommer war, so kurz vor den Ferien, war es morgens immer noch recht kühl.

Remus fand dies nur passend zu seiner Stimmung. Das Treffen mit Sirius lag inzwischen zwei Wochen zurück und er hatte bisher kein bisschen von ihm gehört, kein Zeichen, ob er Peter gefunden hatte, kein Zeichen, ob er überhaupt noch lebte.

Er musste noch leben!

Wenn er gefangen worden wäre, hätte dies groß in den Zeitungen gestanden; und obwohl Remus, der seit dem Vorfall täglich den Tagespropheten verschlang, auf der Suche nach irgendetwas, was ihm helfen könnte, und es nicht nötig gehabt hätte, den Gesprächen der Schüler zu lauschen, konnte er auch bei ihnen keine neuen Gerüchte ausmachen.

Nur, dass Sirius Black immer noch auf freiem Fuß war.

Er war erleichtert und besorgt zugleich. Er wünschte sich, er könnte auf irgendeine Art und Weise Kontakt zu Sirius aufnehmen, doch er wusste auch, dass es zu gefährlich gewesen wäre, selbst wenn er es versucht hätte. Er wollte nicht, dass er wieder nach Azkaban musste.

Er lag noch immer in seinem Bett, die Decke halb herunter getreten und um seine Beine gewickelt. Irrte er sich, oder hatte er von ihm geträumt? Von ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit damals? Er wusste, er wurde sensibel, doch lange war es nicht mehr auszuhalten.

Er war sich sicher, dass Sirius mindestens genauso fühlen musste.

Es kostete ihn einiges an Überzeugungskraft sich selbst gegenüber, um aufzustehen und sich letztendlich anzuziehen. Er verspürte nicht die geringste Lust, in die Große Halle zu gehen und sich in Gesellschaft zu begeben - oder, noch schlimmer, vielleicht Harry oder einen seiner Freunde zu treffen, oder Dumbledore, der ihn in der letzten Zeit immer so mitleidig angesehen hatte, wenn er dachte, dass Remus gerade nicht hinsah.

Remus bemerkte diese Blicke, Blicke, die ihn von überall her einzuholen schienen. Er wusste, dass dies Einbildung war, da nur einige wenige wussten, dass er Sirius getroffen hatte.

War er etwa einfach so schon bemitleidenswert?

Die Tür klackte leise, als er sie hinter sich zuzog und im Gehen die Knöpfe seines abgetragenen Umhangs schloss.

Vielleicht lag es auch an seinem Äußeren, dachte er sich. Nur, weil er jetzt ein wenig sensibler geworden war, nahm er alles, was man ihm an Aufmerksamkeit zukommen ließ, sei sie nun gut oder schlecht gemeint, genauer wahr.

Remus seufzte. Es führte kein Weg daran vorbei, er konnte sich nicht ewig verstecken und es würde auffallen, wenn er zu oft beim Essen fehlte.

Von der Großen Halle her wehte ihm eine Vielzahl an Stimmen und Gelächter entgegen und er spürte eine aufkommende Übelkeit, die sich seiner bemächtigte. Wieso war es heute so schlimm?

Es war wie eine Vorahnung, die er hatte. Diese Nacht war seltsamerweise die erste gewesen, in der er von Sirius geträumt hatte - hatte es eine Bedeutung? Er wusste, dass er als Werwolf seinen Instinkten vertrauen konnte. Er wusste, dass ihn seine Intuition nur selten betrog. Und er wusste, dass an diesem Tag etwas geschehen würde.

Er hatte Angst davor. Was, wenn es etwas Schlechtes war?

* * *

Zu allem Übel regnete es auch noch. Remus stand da, in seinem Büro - nach dem Frühstück war er überstürzt aufgestanden und aus der Halle geeilt - und starrte durch sein Fenster hinaus. Es war immer noch geöffnet und feine Regentropfen nässten sein Gesicht. Die Landschaft war hinter einem dichten grauen Schleier verborgen, der es schwierig machte, etwas zu erkennen, doch er suchte immer noch.

Er suchte nach ihm.

Hatte er sich getäuscht? Es war weit und breit keine Spur von ihm zu sehen.

Er kam sich dumm vor, naiv, denn ihm war bewusst, dass er Sirius bei diesem Regen weder sehen können, noch, dass dieser sich überhaupt so offen blicken lassen würde.

Seine Finger krallten sich in die Gardine, ehe sie losließen und er sich leicht hinunterbeugte, um sich auf die Fensterbank zu stützen.

Es war irgendwie nostalgisch, dachte er sich, als er hinunter zum See blickte, der sich dunkel unter dem Schloss erstreckte. Er hatte in etwa eine Ahnung, wo sich der Felsen an dessen Ufer befinden musste. Der Felsen, wo sie sich so of getroffen hatten.

Seine Nase, sonst feiner als die eines Menschen, nahm nichts anderes außer der Nässe draußen wahr. Er schaute nach unten, geradewegs die Mauer hinunter, und erstarrte.

Dort war etwas, was die Wand hochkletterte. Etwas Großes, Dunkles.

Menschliches.

Remus' Herz klopfte wie wild, als er dem Etwas entgegen schaute. War es der, für den er es hielt? Er war unschlüssig. Normalerweise war das Schloss durch einige gute Zauber geschützt, doch in letzter Zeit hatte es - wahrscheinlich wegen der schwarzmagischen Wirkung der Dementoren, die wegen Sirius in der Nähe waren - einige poröse Stellen bekommen, die ab und zu doch eine Nische offen ließen, wo man durchschlüpfen konnte.

Fragte sich nur, wer oder was diesmal eine dieser Stellen ausgenutzt hatte.

Es war gefährlich, dort am Fenster zu stehen und nichts zu tun außer zu starren. Und das ohne Zauberstab oder sonstige Waffe.

Rasch hastete Remus in sein Zimmer zurück, nachdem er noch einen letzten prüfenden Blick auf das an der Wand hochkletternde Wesen geworfen hatte und suchte im Dunkeln seinen Schreibtisch nach seinem Zauberstab ab. Nach einigen Sekunden fand er ihn, doch seine Hände zitterten vor Kälte und Aufregung so stark, dass er ihn fallen ließ.

Er rollte unter den Tisch.

"Mist!" fluchte Remus leise. Er traute sich nicht, ein lauteres Geräusch zu machen, auch wenn der Regen beinahe alles übertönte. Er ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und bückte sich, griff mit ausgestrecktem Arm unter den Tisch. Seine Hand fuhr suchend über den Boden, doch der Zauberstab blieb verschwunden.

Er hörte Kratzen an der Mauer.

Sein Herz blieb beinahe stehen. Im nächsten Moment geriet er in Panik; er sprang auf, stieß sich an der Tischkante, doch kümmerte sich nicht sonderlich um die Verletzung, die er sich dabei geholt haben musste, sondern rannte eilig wieder zum Fenster zurück und streckte seine Arme zu den Seiten, um die Läden zu schließen. Das müsste ungefährlichere Wesen davon abhalten, in sein Zimmer einzudringen.

Doch bevor er seine Arme zuziehen konnte, tauchte vor ihm etwas Dunkles auf.

"Willst du mich etwa aussperren?"

Remus atmete heiser ein, als er Sirius' vertraute Stimme hörte, die nur noch halb so schlimm wie beim letzten Mal klang. Sirius stieg währenddessen an ihm vorbei in sein Büro und ließ sich unter dem Fenster zu Boden gleiten. Er schloss die Augen.

Remus, dessen Muskeln von der Angst, die er ausgestanden hatte, immer noch ein wenig gelähmt waren, starrte zu ihm hinunter und schloss dann langsam in einer abwesenden Bewegung das Fenster und verriegelte es vorsorglich. Dieser Fall hatte ihm eine Lehre erteilt.

"Sirius …" sagte er schließlich leise in einem beinahe fragenden Ton. Sirius' bleiches Gesicht hob sich hell von der Umgebung und seinen kaum sichtbaren, schwarzen Haaren ab.

"Wer sonst?" fragte er, als hätte er es ernst gemeint. Remus schluckte und setzte sich neben ihn. Auf einmal schienen ihn all seine Kräfte verlassen zu haben.

"Oh Merlin …" flüsterte er leise, wagte es nicht, Sirius anzufassen, als befürchte er, er würde in die Luft greifen, wagte es nicht, ihn anzusehen, als hätte er Angst, dass er dann verschwinden würde wie eine Illusion in der Wüste.

"Du kannst mich Sirius nennen." griff dieser den wohl ältesten Witz der Welt auf und lachte, leise, doch er lachte. Ein Teil des alten Sirius war wieder zurückgekehrt. Remus lächelte, als er sich dessen gewahr wurde, wurde jedoch sofort wieder ernst.

Er fragte sich, ob Sirius das erreicht hatte, für das er so lange fort gewesen war, oder ob er aus purer Resignation zurückgekehrt war.

"Ich weiß, was du denkst." Sirius hatte seine Miene kopiert, ohne dass er es gemerkt hatte. "Du fragst dich, ob ich Peter gefunden habe."

Remus zögerte, doch nickte schließlich.

"Ja." antwortete er schwach.

"Nun, das habe ich." Sirius sah sich in seinem Zimmer um, erforschte jeden Winkel seines kleinen Reiches. "Hübsch hast du es hier." sagte er, obwohl es beinahe vollkommen dunkel war, wie Remus bereits eben bei der Suche nach seinem Zauberstab feststellen musste.

"Lenk bitte nicht vom Thema ab." Remus wollte es wissen. Seine Hände krampften sich beinahe schmerzhaft zusammen.

Sirius seufzte und drehte sich zu ihm um. Aufgrund der kurzen Entfernung zwischen ihnen konnte Remus seine Gesichtszüge genau erkennen. Sirius hob seine Hand, streckte einen Finger aus und ließ ihn sanft über seine Wange streichen. Dann lehnte er sich nach vorne und legte seine Arme um den verblüfften Remus.

"Jetzt gibt es nur noch zwei Rumtreiber." flüsterte er. "Peter ist tot. Ich habe ihn getötet."


	16. Entscheide über dein Leben

_Kapitel XVI : Entscheide über dein Leben_

Bis auf den Regen und Sirius' Atem war es vollständig still in Remus' Büro. Natürlich hatte er lange genug dazu Zeit gehabt, sich auf die Nachricht von Peters Tod vorzubereiten, und wirklich befreundet waren sie eh schon lange nicht mehr. Erst hatte er ihn für tot geglaubt, dann hatte er von seinem Verrat erfahren.

Doch es schockte ihn. Es raubte ihm den Atem. James, jetzt Peter. Was war aus ihrer Freundschaft geworden, die ihnen damals so unzerbrechlich erschienen war?

Entkräftet lehnte er sich in Sirius' Umarmung. Es war einfach zu viel für ihn. Seine Hände schlangen sich um seinen von draußen ausgekühlten Körper und er bemerkte zum ersten Mal, dass Sirius nur ein dünnes Hemd trug, das völlig durchnässt war.

"Zieh dich aus." Kaum hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen, bereute er sie ein wenig; denn er hatte keineswegs eine zweideutige Absicht verfolgt, sondern wollte nur, dass Sirius sich nicht deswegen erkältete.

Er spürte sein Lachen an seiner Schulter.

"Wenn du das sagst." Und Remus war doch wieder froh, dass er durch seine holprigen Worte die trübe Stimmung wenigstens ein bisschen von ihnen fortgewischt hatte.

Sirius löste sich von ihm und knöpfte sein Hemd auf, nachdem er versucht hatte, es sich über den Kopf zu ziehen, was durch die Nässe zum Scheitern verurteilt war. Rücksichtslos ließ er es auf den Boden fallen und sah Remus aus dunklen Augen an.

"W-Was ist …?" Remus war nervös geworden, denn er wusste ganz genau, was Sirius im Sinn hatte. "Ich …" Überhastet stand er auf und ignorierte den überraschten Blick Sirius'. "Ich hol dir was Neues!"

Er bemerkte, dass Sirius hinter ihm aufstand, als er länger als es eigentlich nötig gewesen wäre in seinem Kleiderschrank wühlte.

"Wovor hast du Angst, Moony?" Seine Stimme war leise und bei dem tosenden Wetter draußen kaum zu hören, doch Remus erstarrte sofort in seiner Bewegung.

"Was meinst du?" fragte er möglichst neutral klingend.

"Du weißt, was ich meine."

Langsam drehte Remus sich um. Er hatte kein einziges Kleidungsstück in den Händen, welche sich so fest ineinander verkrampften, dass es weh tat. Sirius trat auf ihn zu, die Arme an den Seiten hängend, doch in einer fließenden Bewegung hoch- und ihm entgegen hebend, bis er abermals seine Wange berührte.

"Du hast es nie bemerkt …" sagte er, ebenso leise. "Du hast mich immer und immer wieder verletzt. - Ich hab dich auch verletzt, das weiß ich." fügte er hinzu, als er sah, wie Remus protestieren wollte. "Aber ich habe mich immer entschuldigt. Du nicht." Er lachte. "Wie auch? Wenn du nichts davon wusstest …"

"Sirius, wieso-" Er ließ ihn nicht aussprechen, sondern trat ein Stück nach vorne, ließ die Hand, die eben noch auf seiner Wange verweilt hatte, schnell über seine Schulter, Arm und bis in seinen Rücken gleiten und drückte ihn so nach vorne und mit beiden Armen an sich. "Hör zu", zischte Sirius, doch es war nicht böse gemeint, "von jetzt an trennen wir uns nie mehr, okay? Und wenn mich Dutzende von Auroren und Dementoren jagen sollten!"

Remus lächelte leicht bei dieser Erklärung, doch er war besorgt.

"Sirius, du weißt schon … dass-"

"… ich mit Peters Tod den einzigen Zeugen ausgelöscht habe?" Obwohl er ihm damit aus dem Herzen sprach, hörte Sirius sich nicht so an, als bereue er seine Tat.

"Warum hast du es dann getan? So wird man dich nie freisprechen!" Remus entzog sich seiner Umarmung und schob ihn mit beiden Armen ein wenig von sich weg. "Willst du den Rest deines Lebens auf der Flucht sein?"

Zu seiner Überraschung lächelte Sirius.

"Du hast doch nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass das Ministerium mich laufen lassen würde?" fragte er. Remus' Hände verkrampften sich um Sirius' Arme.

"Wenn du deine Unschuld beweisen könntest - natürlich!" Er seufzte und senkte den Kopf. "Aber das ist jetzt unmöglich … Ich hätte dich aufhalten sollen."

Er spürte, wie Sirius sich versteifte.

"Ehrlich gesagt: Das hättest du nicht gekonnt. Und außerdem …" schnaubte er und wandte den Kopf zur Seite und zum geschlossenen Fenster hin, starrte auf den umwölkten Himmel, aus dem immer noch Wassermassen brachen. "hätten sie mich trotzdem nicht gehen lassen."

"Was?" Remus' Hände krallten sich urplötzlich noch fester in Sirius' Fleisch, sodass dieser kurz vor Schmerz zischte.

"Du tust mir weh, Remus." sagte er leise. Sofort ließ dieser von ihm ab.

"Oh", sagte er nervös, "tut mir Leid." Er sah ihn wieder an, Sirius erwiderte ebenso den Blickkontakt. "Aber wieso glaubst du das?" Zweifeln war aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören.

Sirius senkte den Blick. Auch wenn er gerade noch relativ gelassen über das Thema gesprochen hatte, so wurde Remus mit einem Mal bewusst, dass dies nur gespielt gewesen war.

"Es ist egal, verstehst du das nicht?" Sirius' Hände verkrampften sich in seinem Schoß. "Die suchen nur einen Schuldigen, dem sie alles anhängen können. Wenn ich jetzt zum Ministerium gehe und sage, wie's wirklich war, selbst wenn ich mit einem lebendigen, geständigen Peter dahin gehen würde … was glaubst du, würden sie tun?"

Remus starrte ihn an, als hätte er ihn noch nie gesehen. Er war sich bewusst gewesen, dass das Zaubereiministerium korrupt war, doch er hatte nie geglaubt, dass es zu so etwas fähig sein könnte.

"Sirius … bist du dir sicher? Was, wenn du dich geirrt hast?"

"Das ist ganz sicher nicht der Fall. Glaub mir, ich hatte lange genug Zeit, darüber nachzudenken." Remus nickte bedrückt.

Irgendwo hatte Sirius ja Recht, dachte er sich. Doch er selbst konnte sich nicht vorstellen, so ein Leben wie er zu führen. Immer am Abgrund, in der Angst, in der nächsten Sekunde gefunden und gefangen genommen zu werden. Und auf Sirius wartete inzwischen der Kuss des Dementors.

Wie hielt er diesen ewigen Druck aus? Remus wusste, dass Sirius einen starken Charakter hatte, doch er wusste ebenfalls, dass man auch die härteste Schale brechen konnte.

Schwach, als würden mit einem Male all seinen Muskeln die Kraft fehlen, um ihn weiterhin aufrecht zu halten, ließ er sich nach vorne fallen. Sirius legte seine Arme um seinen Rücken und schloss die Augen, während Remus, das Gesicht im Dunkeln verborgen, sich an ihn krallte und kaum merkbar zu zucken anfing.

"Moony …" Sirius' Hände fuhren in sanften Bahnen über Remus' Rücken, als wollten sie ihn beruhigen. "Wieso weinst du?"

Der Regen klatschte laut an die schwarzen Fensterscheiben.

"Weil du es nicht tust." antwortete Remus erstickt. "Wie hältst du das alles nur aus? Wie?" Er atmete zitternd ein und schmiegte sich näher an den warmen Körper, der ihm wie ein Anker erschien, der ihn vor den Wogen seiner Emotionen schützen sollte.

"Vielleicht …", begann Sirius mit leiser Stimme, die sich klar vom Regen abhob, "hab ich diese Zeit schon hinter mir." Sein Atem ging schneller. "Vielleicht … weil ich mich daran gewöhnt habe, Unfaires zu erleben, weil ich mein Leben … endlich genießen will?" Seine Finger stoppten und er drückte ihn fester an sich. "Mit dir zusammen?"

Remus' Augen waren weit aufgerissen, als er seinen Worten lauschte. Sirius sagte nichts mehr.

"Nur vielleicht?" fragte er nach.

"Nein, ganz sicher." kam prompt die Antwort, doch seine Stimme hatte sich drastisch verändert, war angespannt. Sofort richtete Remus sich auf.

"Was ist los?" fragte er, noch panischer, als er Sirius' Gesichtsausdruck sah. Sirius antwortete nicht. "Was?"

"Sie kommen." Remus hielt den Atem an.

"Wer kommt?" fragte er, obwohl er sich der Antwort schon längst bewusst war. Eine Schweißperle lief ihm langsam an der Schläfe hinunter.

"Remus!" Sirius wandte seinen Kopf und fasste das seine mit beiden Händen, zwang ihn so, ihn anzusehen. "Wenn ich dich frage, kommst du mit mir?"

"W-Wohin?" fragte Remus vollkommen verwirrt.

"Irgendwohin, irgendwo … wo wir sicher sind." Sirius atmete heftig; und Remus, der immer noch dicht an seinen Körper geschmiegt war, spürte, wie sein Herz schnell und kräftig gegen seine Brust schlug.

"Sirius - ich …" Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte. Gehen, fliehen, mit ihm und möglicherweise nie wieder zurückkehren? Auf ewiger Flucht, das, was er sich eben noch nicht vorstellen konnte? Was er sich immer noch nicht vorstellen konnte?

"Du musst nicht." Sirius sah ihn immer noch an, seine Augen trugen einen entschlossenen Ausdruck. "Wenn du nicht willst, geh ich allein." Er sah, wie Remus den Atem anhielt. "Du weißt, ich würde für dich sterben, aber … du willst das auch nicht, oder? Ich bin dir doch lieber lebendig und getrennt von dir, als tot, oder?" Kurz lag Zweifel in seiner Stimme, doch Remus nickte. "Also, kommst du oder nicht?" Remus zögerte. "Entscheide dich, uns bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit!"

Gehen und möglicherweise sterben, oder bleiben und weiterleben, ohne Sirius? Das, was er die letzten zwölf Jahre getan hatte?

Was er nicht getan hatte, er hatte nicht gelebt.

Remus' Puls ging so schnell wie nie zuvor, als er aufstand und Sirius mit einer ihm bisher unbekannten Kraft hochzog, dann unter seinen Schreibtisch kroch, letztendlich doch seinen Zauberstab fand, seinen Besen von der Wand nahm und Sirius zum Fenster zerrte. Als er es öffnete, wehte ihnen kalte Luft vermischt mit Regen entgegen.

"Komm." forderte er ihn auf.

Gemeinsam stiegen sie auf den Besen, den Remus seit seiner Schulzeit besaß und verschwanden im Dunkel der Nacht.


	17. Flucht ins Ungewisse

_Kapitel XVII : Flucht ins Ungewisse_

Remus spürte, wie Sirius' Finger, die von hinten um seinen Bauch geschlungen waren, immer kälter wurden. Sie flogen sicher schon über zwei Stunden, doch weder er noch Sirius traute sich, jetzt schon aufzuhören und zu landen. Sie waren noch viel zu nah an Hogwarts, und die Grenze Großbritanniens hatten sie auch noch nicht erreicht.

Apparieren war für sie unmöglich, denn dieser Weg konnte vom Ministerium verfolgt werden, also blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als durch Fliegen zu fliehen.

Remus wusste nicht, wohin.

Damals, als er noch ein Kind gewesen war, hätte er niemals gedacht, dass es einmal so kommen würde. Dass er fliehen und sich verstecken würde.

Die kalte Nachtluft wehte um seine Ohren und ließ seine Glieder erstarren. Weit konnten sie nicht mehr.

"Wir sollten anhalten." Sirius' Stimme, ganz nah an seinem Ohr, hinterließ einen warmen Hauch auf seiner Haut, der so schnell wieder verschwand, als sei er bloße Einbildung gewesen.

"Es ist noch zu früh." Remus wusste, dass er selbst im Unrecht war. Er wusste, dass er vernünftig sein sollte, doch er hatte Angst davor, zu riskieren, dass sie aufgehalten und gefangen werden konnten. Es war nicht leicht, es sich einzugestehen, doch er war ein Feigling.

Sirius nicht.

"Halt an, Remus. Wir landen." Und Remus tat es.

Remus hatte keine Zeit dafür gehabt, sich Schuhe anzuziehen; als seine Füße den Boden berührten, knickten sie um. Sie waren völlig taub.

"Alles okay?" fragte er Sirius.

"Das sollte ich dich wohl besser fragen. Du bist ja total durchgefroren …" Sirius legte den Besen auf dem Gras ab und setzte sich neben ihn. "Komm her, lass uns eine Pause machen." Er nahm ihn in den Arm und zog ihn an sich. Sein Körper war ebenfalls kalt, wie Remus mit Schrecken feststellte. Dennoch spürte er, wie sich zwischen ihnen ein wenig Wärme ausbreitete. "Gleich fliegen wir weiter …"

Remus schloss halb die Augen, während er näher an Sirius rückte und versuchte, seine Füße irgendwie unter seinen Beinen zu begraben, damit sie wieder etwas auftauten.

Er bezweifelte, dass sie es schaffen konnten. Das Ministerium würde sie sicher bald einholen. Und dann würden die Dementoren Sirius und ihn mitnehmen.

"Gib nicht auf, Moony." Sirius flüsterte, als befürchte er, dass jemand in der Nähe sein könnte und sie belauscht würden. Remus lief bei diesem Gedanken ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. "Ich weiß genau, was du denkst."

Remus' Hände krallten sich an ihm fest. Unter ihnen war nur nackte, kalte Haut. Sirius hatte immer noch kein Hemd an.

"Merlin", schluchzte er verzweifelt, "du erfrierst!"

Sirius, dem das durchaus bewusst war, verstärkte seine Umarmung.

"Dann bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig." sagte er entschlossen. "Wir brechen in ein Haus ein."

* * *

Remus war natürlich bei diesem Vorschlag zuerst alles andere als wohl gewesen, doch schließlich hatte Sirius ihn überzeugen können. Alles war besser, hatte er gesagt, als hier zu erfrieren.

Sie waren zum Glück in der Nähe eines kleinen Dorfes gelandet - ob dies Zufall war, oder ob Sirius dies geplant hatte, als er ihn zum Anhalten gebeten hatte, wusste Remus nicht.

Das Haus, dass sie ins Auge gefasst hatten, war klein, unscheinbar und außerdem waren die Lichter ausgeschaltet, wie es sich um diese Uhrzeit gehörte. Es war ein Muggeldorf und das Haus wirkte verlassen. Eine Garage hatte es keine und ein Auto war weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Diese Chance durften sie sich nicht entgehen lassen.

Der Einbruch war leicht, auch wenn sie keine Magie anwenden durften. Ein Fenster war offen, wahrscheinlich, um die heiße Luft, die sich während des Tages in den Zimmern angestaut hatte, herauszulassen. Sirius kletterte zuerst hinein, dann folgte Remus, der sich als Erstes nervös umschaute.

Sirius legte die Finger an die Lippen und deutete mit dem Finger nach oben. Remus verstand. Er wollte zuerst nachsehen, ob sie wirklich allein waren.

"Gib mir deinen Zauberstab." forderte er ihn auf und Remus tat es ohne Zögern.

Während Sirius über die Treppe nach oben verschwand, sah sich Remus weiter im Raum um. Sie waren in einem Wohnzimmer gelandet. Ein Sessel und ein Sofa, beide in gemütlichen sowie altmodischen Farben, standen nahe eines Kamins, dessen Holz wohl nur zur Dekoration neben ihm gestapelt war, jedenfalls um diese Jahreszeit. Vor dem Sofa war ein kleiner Tisch, auf dem ein entfalteter Brief lag, daneben der passende Umschlag.

Obwohl Remus Neugier verachtete, konnte er nicht anders, als zu dem Tisch zu gehen, das Papier zu nehmen und zu lesen.

"Hallo Mum, Dad", las er, "tut mir Leid, dass ich euch solche Sorgen mache. Ich komme heute auch erst später wieder, vielleicht auch erst morgen. Es geht ihm wieder sehr schlecht. Wir sehen uns bald." Er brach ab, ohne den Namen zu lesen.

Dass er so plötzlich darauf aufmerksam gemacht wurde, dass dieses Haus jemanden gehörte, dass hier jemand lebte, ließ ihn noch nervöser werden, als er ohnehin schon war. Er ließ den Brief wieder los, als hätte er Angst, dass der- oder diejenige, die ihn noch vor wenigen Stunden geschrieben haben musste, jeden Moment hier auftauchen könnte. Beinahe erwartete er schon darauf hindeutende Geräusche von oben.

Ein Poltern ertönte und er fuhr erschrocken zusammen, panisch, weil er selbst keinen Zauberstab hatte, erleichtert, weil Sirius sich mit seinem verteidigen konnte.

"Sturmfreie Bude!" Sirius kam die Treppe laut die Treppe hinunter gerannt, übersprang die letzten beiden Stufen und umarmte Remus flüchtig, der an ihrem Fuße stand, immer noch perplex. "Komm, was starrst du so?"

"Was … hast du vor?" Leichtes Misstrauen war in Remus' Stimme zu hören, doch es war nur entstanden, weil er so aufgewühlt war.

"Wir schreiben einen Brief an Harry." Sirius lächelte ihm zu, während er anfing, die Schubladen einer antiken Kommode zu durchsuchen, wahrscheinlich nach etwas Beschreibbarem. "Was meinst du, wird er sich freuen?"

Remus sah ihm noch eine Weile zu, in ihm ein aufsteigendes Gefühl des Unwohlseins. Was sie hier taten, war nicht richtig.

"Wir sollten bald wieder von hier verschwinden." Sirius sah auf.

"Wie?" fragte er überrascht, in der einen Hand hielt er einen linierten Block. "Wieso?"

"Es könnte jederzeit jemand wiederkommen."

"Und? Schon vergessen, dass wir Zauberer sind?" erwiderte Sirius.

"Wenn wir zaubern, findet uns das Ministerium." sagte Remus knapp.

"Dann verteidigen wir uns eben auf die gute, alte Art." meinte Sirius, die Arme verschränkt, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen. Remus wandte den Blick ab.

"Azkaban hat dich verändert." sagte er leise und starrte in den leeren Kamin. Sirius hinter ihm war still geworden.

Remus umfing eine seltsame Art von Traurigkeit. Noch immer bereute er es nicht, mit Sirius geflohen zu sein, doch er bereute es, ihm damals nicht geholfen zu haben. Er wusste, dass es nicht seine Schuld war und auch, dass es, selbst wenn es so wäre, keinen Sinn gemacht hätte, sich die Schuld dafür zu geben. Es war Vergangenheit. Er konnte sie nicht ändern - und das war es, was er aus tiefstem Herzen bereute.

"Es tut mir Leid." sagte Sirius voller Aufrichtigkeit.

"Das bringt nichts, das weißt du, oder?" fragte Remus, ohne ihn anzusehen. Eine kurze Pause entstand, ehe Sirius antwortete.

"Ich weiß." Er hörte leichte, federnde Schritte, die über den weichen Teppich hinüber zu ihm gingen. "Aber man könnte doch wenigstens so tun, oder?" Sirius' Arme schlangen sich von hinten um ihn, ein Kinn legte sich auf seine Schulter.

Remus lächelte ein wenig, als er ein weiteres Mal den alten Sirius wieder erkannte.

"Könnte man, ja." bestätigte er und drehte sich zu ihm um. Langsam kam wieder Wärme in ihn.

Eine Weile lang blieben sie einfach nur so stehen und genossen die Nähe des anderen, bis Remus wieder das Wort ergriff.

"Trotzdem", machte er ihn auf sich aufmerksam, "wir sollten uns beeilen." Sirius nickte nur stumm und sah sich rasch nach einem Stift um, den er auf der Kommode fand, die er eben noch durchwühlt hatte. "Was willst du überhaupt schreiben?" fragte Remus, als Sirius sich auf dem Sofa breitmachte - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes; Remus hatte noch nie einen Menschen gesehen, der breitbeiniger oder auf eine zweideutiger aussehende Art sitzen konnte als Sirius. Dieser setzte den Stift gerade auf das Papier, zögerte aber zu schreiben.

"Weiß nicht." murmelte er, kaute auf dem Stift herum und sah dann auf. "Du kennst ihn besser als ich. Was soll ich schreiben?"

"Er ist wie James. Du kanntest ihn besser als ich. Denk dir was aus." antwortete Remus spaßeshalber, denn er setzte sich neben ihn und begann, nach einem geeigneten Anfang zu finden.

"Lieber Harry passt nicht, oder?" fragte Sirius.

"Nein … auf keinen Fall, er würde sich nicht ernst genommen fühlen." Remus seufzte. "Ich frage mich, was er von der ganzen Sache hält - ich meine, ich habe ihm und den anderen zwei gesagt, dass du unschuldig bist; aber … na ja … du weißt schon, wie viel wollen wir ihm sagen?"

"So viel er verkraftet." Sirius grinste.

"Keine Ahnung, wie viel das ist." Remus fuhr sich müde durch die Haare. Er seufzte und fasste einen Entschluss. "Hör mal, er muss das nicht wissen. Es reicht, wenn er weiß, dass wir in Sicherheit sind."

"Sind wir das?" fragte Sirius skeptisch.

"Nein." sagte Remus abwesend, während er Sirius den schmalen Stift aus der Hand nahm und den Namen Harry in seiner schönsten Schrift auf das leere Blatt Papier schrieb. "Aber wir können ja wenigstens so tun."


	18. Ziel

_Kapitel XVIII : Ziel_

Remus hielt inne, nachdem er Harrys Namen auf das weiße Papier geschrieben hatte. Er besaß nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, wie er anfangen sollte. Wie sagte man einer so wichtigen Person wie ihm Lebewohl? Er wusste, dass Harry und auch seine anderen zwei Freunde mehr als nur einen Lehrer in ihm sahen, einen Freund wie auch James' Freund.

"Irgendwann werden wir ihn wieder sehen." Sirius' Stimme war leise, doch gut hörbar in der Stille um sie herum.

"Werden wir nicht." wies Remus ihn ab. "Wir können nicht mehr zurückkehren … sie würden uns einsperren … oder töten." Zitternd atmete er ein, legte den Stift neben das Papier und ließ seinen Kopf in seine Hände sinken. "Merlin, Sirius, ich kann nicht mehr!" Er war nervlich völlig am Ende. Nicht, dass er England so sehr vermissen würde, doch er spürte jetzt schon diese Sehnsucht nach Hogwarts, nach Harry, James' Sohn, nach allem, was ihn an diesen Ort band.

Und gleichzeitig verspürte er das unbändige Verlangen, nah bei Sirius zu sein. Dieser war ihm wichtiger als alles andere; für ihn würde er alles aufgeben, ihm überall hin folgen. Nachdem er solange von ihm entfernt leben musste, hatte er es endlich begriffen.

Ohne ihn war er nichts. Ohne ihn war er nutzlos, wirkungslos. Und das wollte er nicht sein.

Noch immer erschien es ihm wundergleich, dass er ohne ihn so lange überlebt hatte. Doch für die ganzen Jahre hatte er aufgeben müssen ein Mensch zu sein.

"Soll ich für dich schreiben?" Sirius' Stimme erklang freundlich neben seinem Ohr. Er hob den Kopf, sah kurz in seine dunklen Augen und nickte dann. "Okay, lass mal sehen …" murmelte Sirius, nahm den Stift, starrte auf das Blatt und verharrte dann in dieser Position, nachdenkend, als sei er aus Stein gemeißelt.

Remus besah ihn sich eine Weile, doch da Sirius ihn von nun an komplett zu ignorieren schien, stand er schließlich auf und ging zum Fenster, durch das sie eingestiegen waren. Ein kühler Lufthauch wehte von draußen herein. In der Nachbarschaft war nichts außer dem entfernten Gebell eines Hundes zu hören - eine Tatsache, die Remus als pure Ironie verstand, wenn er sie mit Sirius verglich. Er mochte Hunde.

Und er genoss die beinahe vollkommene Stille.

Hinter ihm hörte er, wie Sirius den Stift auf das beinahe unbeschriebene Blatt Papier setzte und in langsamen, sorgfältigen Linien anfing, seine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen. Er seufzte. Bald. Bald würde es vorbei sein.

Er wusste nur nicht, in welcher Richtung. Würden sie endlich Frieden finden können oder war ihnen ein anderer Weg vorbestimmt worden?

Ein Gefühl von Endlichkeit ergriff ihn, als er das Geräusch des kratzenden Kugelschreibers in den Hintergrund seiner Gedanken schob und ruhig nach draußen auf die Straße blickte.

Es war zu ruhig. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sich ihre Flucht so einfach gestalten sollte.

"Moony?" Sirius' Stimme erklang hinter ihm; er hatte nicht bemerkt, wie er ihren Brief beendet hatte, nicht gehört, wie er aufgestanden und nicht gespürt, wie er an ihn herangetreten war. "Ich bin fertig." Eine kurze Pause entstand. "Du denkst sicher das Gleiche wie ich. Wir sollten schnell von hier verschwinden."

Überrascht drehte Remus sich zu ihm um.

"Und das aus deinem Munde?" Er lächelte, als er sich an den jungen, unvorsichtigen Sirius erinnerte. "Du bist wohl endlich erwachsen geworden." Noch im selben Moment, wo er dies aussprach, wusste er, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war. Sirius' Miene verdunkelte sich. "Tut mir Leid."

"Schon okay." Sirius' Arme hoben sich und schlangen sich um Remus' Körper. "In Azkaban wird man schnell erwachsen und wieder zum Kind."

Remus fand, dass diese Umschreibung seltsam, jedoch zugleich passend war. Den Rücken zum Fenster gewand, ließ er sich in die Umarmung sinken und schloss die Augen halb.

Zuerst war er sich der aufkommenden Helligkeit, die von draußen in ihre Richtung zu schien, gar nicht bewusst. Erst als er spürte, wie Sirius sich unter seinen Händen auf unnatürliche Art und Weise versteifte, begann er, seine Gedanken wieder fließen zu lassen und nicht nur wie im Halbschlaf vor sich hinzudämmern. Sirius' Arme waren nur noch locker um ihn geschlungen, sodass er sich leicht von ihm losmachen und sich wieder zum Fenster drehen konnte, schneller als beabsichtigt.

Hätte er doch nur eben nicht das Falsche gedacht. Jetzt war es zu spät.

Das Licht, das er sah, war jetzt, wo er direkt darauf starrte, noch heller und gleißender als er erwartet hatte.

Und es stammte ohne Zweifel von mehreren Zauberstäben.

"Scheiße." hörte er Sirius hinter sich murmeln. Dann, begleitet von einem heftigen Ziehen an seinem Arm, der ihn vom Fenster wegzog und ihm so auch den Blick auf die draußen stehenden Personen verwehrte, flüsterte er ihm zu: "Schnell!"

In Remus' Magengegend machte sich ein unwohler Gefühl breit. Es war eine Mischung aus Furcht und Aufregung, doch er konnte nicht sagen, in welche Richtung es eher tendierte.

"Wo willst du hin? Was hast du vor?" Auch wenn er versuchte, Sirius' Aufmerksamkeit durch seine Fragen auf sich zu ziehen, so reagierte dieser nicht. Stattdessen hatte er sich vor den Kamin gehockt, in dem noch die Asche von dem letzten darin gebrannten Feuer lag. Ruhig griff er sich eine Handvoll davon; die dunkle, körnige Substanz rieselte zwischen seinen geschlossenen Fingerspitzen wieder hindurch.

"S-Sirius?" Remus war unsicher, was er tun sollte. Sirius achtete jedoch gar nicht weiter auf ihn, sondern nahm seinen Zauberstab, den er von ihm bekommen hatte, in seine Hand und richtete ihn auf den Kamin. Leise murmelte er unverständliche Worte vor sich hin und schloss schließlich die Augen.

"Mach deine Augen zu." befahl er ihm.

"W-Was? Wieso?"

"Tu es einfach!" Leichte Panik schwang in seiner Stimme mit; der einzige Grund für Remus, ihm Folge zu leisten.

Obwohl er seine Augen nun geschlossen hatte, war das Licht, das durch seine Lider drang, beinahe unerträglich hell.

"Merlin!" wollte er halb vor Schmerzen ausschreien, doch er zwang sich, seine Stimme ebenso ruhig wie die von Sirius zu halten, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Auroren nicht unnötig auf sie zu lenken.

Dann war es vorbei.

Vorsichtig öffnete er wieder die Augen. Seine Angst war unbegründet gewesen; jedenfalls konnte er auf den ersten Blick nichts Bedrohliches erkennen. Sirius hielt immer noch die Asche in der Hand und kniete auch immer noch vor dem Kamin - nur dass in diesem inzwischen ein loderndes, grünes Feuer brannte.

"Du … du hast-" begriff Remus langsam.

"Genau. Ich hab den Kamin mal eben an das Flohnetzwerk gebunden. Die Auroren werden das nachher schon wieder richtig stellen." meinte Sirius mit einem überlegenen Grinsen.

"Aber du hast doch gar kein Flohpulver!" wandte er ein. "Was nützt-" Er erstarrte und bemerkte am Rande, wie Sirius' Grinsen breiter wurde. Sein Blick war auf die Asche gefallen.

"Weißt du", begann Sirius genüsslich, "wenn man eine so lange Zeit wie ich in Azkaban gesessen hat, lernt man so einiges. Natürlich meistens Schlechtes, aber ab und zu - so alle paar Jahre - ist auch mal was Gutes, Nützliches dabei. Wie das hier." Er hielt dem sprachlosen Remus das graue Pulver unter die Nase. "Es gibt einen einfachen Spruch, um simple Asche in Flohpulver zu verwandeln."

Gesagt, getan: Sirius ließ den Zauberstab in einer kurzen Bewegung durch die Luft zischen.

"Aiutomi!" Von der Asche stieg für einige Momente ein heller Rauch auf, als würde sie noch einmal verbrennen, dann wurde ihre Farbe dunkler, bis Remus schließlich das wohlbekannte Flohpulver erkannte. "Ich hab den Spruch von einem Mitgefangenen gelernt - er hat mal damit versucht, auszubrechen. Ist leider nicht gelungen." Sirius schien in seinen Erinnerungen zu schwelgen, riss sich dann aber wieder los. "Komm, nach dir!"

Remus hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue.

"Bist du dir auch sicher, dass das funktioniert? Nicht, dass ich noch sonst wo rauskomme."

"Klar funktioniert das!" tat er empört, stand auf und schubste ihn sanft in die richtige Richtung. "Komm, wir haben nicht ewig Zeit."

Und tatsächlich, als wären seine Worte eine Art Kommando gewesen, hörte Remus plötzlich Stimmen, die sich dem geöffneten Fenster näherten.

"W-Wohin denn überhaupt?" fragte er hektisch und presste sich an den kalten Stein des Kamins.

"Da, wo sie uns nie vermuten werden." Sirius zückte den Zauberstab, als sich Licht von draußen näherte. "Wo's kalt ist. Nach Finnland." Remus' Augen weiteten sich.

"Finnland? Wieso denn ausgerechnet dahin?" Sirius zuckte die Schultern.

"Wie gesagt, weil man uns da nie vermuten würde." Hinter ihm zersprang eine Fensterscheibe. "Beeil dich!"

Remus wagte es nicht, noch mehr Zeit zu vergeuden; eilig stieg er in den Kamin, und nahm die Hälfte des Flohpulvers aus seiner Hand. Er erhielt ihre Berührung ein wenig länger als unbedingt nötig aufrecht, dann straffte er seinen Körper und warf das Pulver in das Feuer.

Vor seinen Augen begannen sich zunächst die Farben miteinander zu vermischen, im nächsten Augenblick verschwamm jedoch alles. Das Letzte, was er wahrnahm, war das Geräusch trampelnder Schritte, deren Besitzer in das Haus eindrangen, dann versperrte ihm eine Mauer aus vorbeizischenden Steinen die Sicht.

Der Brief lag noch immer auf dem Tisch, wo er vollendet worden war.

* * *

**Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist wirklich sehr passend, denn - bitte seid nicht geschockt - dies ist das Ende von Werewolf II. Am Mittwoch folgt noch ein kleiner Epilog (der sogar länger als der von Werewolf ist).**

**Wahrscheinlich werden viele mit diesem Ende enttäuscht sein, ich selbst bin auch nicht ganz zufrieden. Viele werden mir sicher auch schreiben, dass das Ende viel zu plötzlich kommt und dass ich noch dieses und jenes ausführlicher schreiben könnte. Es bleibt trotzdem so xD**

**Und es wir definitiv keinen dritten Teil geben Eine Freundin von mir hatte mich zwar schon deswegen gefragt, aber nach einigen schlaflosen Nächten habe ich mich dann doch dagegen entschieden. Man sollte Kaffe nur einmal aufwärmen. Eine Idee reicht höchstens noch für einen Oneshot. Falls ich diesen schreiben sollte und jemand benachrichtigt werden möchte, wenn ich ihn hochlade, der schreibe mir das per ENS, GB-Eintrag oder Kommi.**


	19. Epilog

**So, es ist geschafft.**

**Ich danke allen, die diese Geschichte gelesen haben (und die davor auch ), ob nun von Anfang an, als Quereinsteiger oder später noch, wenn diese Zeilen längst verstaubt sind ...**

_Epilog : _

Draußen hatte es endlich aufgehört zu schneien, die Wipfel und kahlen Äste der Bäume des angrenzenden Waldes waren gänzlich von der weißen Pracht bedeckt. Nur ab und zu, wenn ein Vogel auf ihnen zu landen versuchte, fiel ein Teil hinab und landete auf dem Boden. Es war das erste Mal seit Tagen, dass man sich hinaus in die Kälte wagen konnte, ohne vollkommen durchnässt heimzukehren.

Bewaffnet mit einer Schneeschaufel und geschützt durch einen langen, dunklen Mantel, einem Paar warmer Handschuhe und eine wollene Mütze, die ihm immer wieder über die Augen zu rutschen drohte, stand Remus im Schnee und versuchte vergeblich, den schmalen Weg vor der Haustür von den weißen Flocken zu befreien, die, wenn sie erst einmal zur Seite gefegt werden sollten, doch schwerer waren, als sie aussahen, wenn sie noch vom Himmel fielen.

Von der kleinen Blockhütte hinter ihm wehte ein warmer Duft, der seine Lebensgeister weckte und ihn dazu anspornte, schneller zu arbeiten.

Ihre Flucht war eineinhalb Jahre her. Noch immer gab es dann und wann einige Berichte über Morde und andere Verbrechen, mit denen das englische Ministerium Sirius in Verbindung brachte, doch im Großen und Ganzen war es ruhig. Sogar sehr ruhig, manchmal auch zu ruhig, denn sie lebten in einer abgeschiedenen Gegend. Wenn man sich auf einen der umliegenden Hügel stellte, konnte man die Dächer anderer Häuser sehen, die sich weit über die Landschaft verstreut hatten. Im Winter wurde dies jedoch erschwert, da die sonst roten Ziegel oder braunen Holzbretter die gleiche weiße Farbe wie ihre Umgebung annahmen.

Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis sie sich gefunden hatten. Genau gesagt war es purer Zufall gewesen, als sie sich eines Abends an der Supermarktkasse einer Vorstadtsiedlung gegenüberstanden. Damals war das Jahr von Herbst auf Winter umgesprungen.

Remus lächelte leise in sich hinein, als er daran zurückdachte, wie er seine Einkaufstüte fallen gelassen, sich mit voller Wucht in Sirius' Arme geschmissen und durch den ganzen Supermarkt geschrieen hatte - natürlich hatte er nicht seinen Namen erwähnt. So umsichtig war er zum Glück noch gewesen.

Das war etwa ein Jahr her.

"Moony! Essen ist fertig, komm rein!" Seitdem hatten sie sich nie wieder bei ihren richtigen Vornamen angesprochen, höchstens, wenn sie sich ganz, ganz sicher sein konnten, dass sie niemand hörte, nachts, wenn sie allein waren.

Er lächelte und ließ die Schneeschaufel fallen.

"Komme!"

Er war endlich heimgekehrt.


End file.
